The New Guy
by Silver0100
Summary: A mysterious Black Swordsman with a mysterious and sorrowful past named Blake has his own ways of living in the outside world. Although he got a second chance to live and the Elgang wanted him to join. How will he prevail all the pain of his pasts to the Elgang. OC characters added.
1. The Unknown Swordsman

**Silver:** Hi guys

**Elgang:** Do we know you?

**Silver:** Well I can say no you don't, i'm just new here

**Elgang:** ...

**Silver:** Anyway this is my first fanfiction and I kinda need all the help I can get. I will appreciate any kind of reviews and try to reply as soon as possible :)

**Elsword:** How old are you Silver?

**Silver:** Im just 15 why? And since when you are curious to ask I thought you are the immature in the gang.

**Elsword:** Hey! I was just curious thats all.

**Silver:** Whatever, oh I decided that I'll put an OC on the story or maybe my imagination character (basically the main character).

Elsword = Lord Knight

Aisha = Elemental Master

Rena = Night Watcher

Raven = Blade Master

Eve = Code Empress

Chung = Deadly Chaser

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Elsword I just like creating stories :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Unknown Swordsman<strong>

**(?'s Pov)**

I was just having my regular day as usual, I walk to town of Velder to take my quest that is "Recover the stolen goods".

The girl in the quest counter asked me "Can I have your name please?"

I simply replied "Blake."

The girl took her time to file the papers before I can take my depart to do my quest. I waited for like 5 minutes just for her to finish the papers and she said "All done sir you can go now. Your quest is through the north gate, good luck and be careful." I simply nodded.

I sighed of relief when she said those words and I thought to myself _"Another boring quest again I suppose. But why do I feel that this won't turn out nicely."_ I quickly shrugged it off "Just stay calm and you can get through this" mumbled to myself.

I also looked onto my looks to see that my black hair is in place, bangs that cover my left eye. I'm wearing my usual black swordsman armor that has black plates covering my arms, chest, shoulders, knees, legs and I have my black armor gloves. Lastly is my outfit, I have my normal black leather jacket. The length of the jacket on my back reaches to my ankles and have long sleeves that fits perfectly with my arms. I looked myself to a mirror in the side of the building as I see not a single strand left out of place.

I prepared my big sword that can handle seven swords in all I kept the six other swords in my back while i'm holding the main big sword that carries them all (like Cloud Strife's sword in FFVII in Advent Children). I double checked if I had everything "Swords, check. Potions, check. Map, check." I said to myself while checking. I was ready to go and moved to where the girl told me where to go.

_**5 minutes later**_

I was in the forest trying to track down the thieves who stole the goods from the town and still no track of them "damn it." I cursed myself. As soon I was going to give up I just saw a trail of footsteps, I quickly run towards the steps and analyze it properly then suddenly "bingo." I popped up out of nowhere. I followed the trail that will lead to the thieves that stole those goods.

When I was walking I stopped for the moment and saw sparkling within the forest. I saw that it was the stolen goods "But why is it just over there did the thieves did their nature's call or something?" I asked myself. "_No time to waste man finish your quest so this thing is over." _I thought. I carefully approached the sack of goods until I heard footsteps coming close to my location. I hid within the bushes and saw three thugs two had knuckles while the other has a knife.

I was thinking what I should do "_Should I let them walk further or I'll strike now before they can escape my reach?"_ I thought and made my decision, I prepared my sword to my left hand (I'm a left handed swordsman) At a blink of an eye I dashed to the three thugs and quickly knocked them out.

I smiled to myself knowing that my quest is done but I was mistaken, suddenly six thugs appeared out of nowhere and one really big thug in the middle which I think he is the leader. _"Where do you think your going boy."_ said the thug in the middle which is the leader. I ignored his words and tried to go to the opposite direction until six more thugs showed up _"Do you think you can escape that easily."_ said the leader. I bit my bottom lip to face the fact that I'm surrounded, then I heard a shout from the leader "GET HIM BOYS!" then I saw all eleven thugs charged at me. I quickly changed to my battle stance and charge the thugs in front of me.

_**Meanwhile**_

**(Elsword's Pov)**

"Yeah yeah yeah now shut up!" I replied to the girl that has a purple hair and wearing her robe that is Aisha who is giving me a lecture about her needs and nonsense "Hmph!" she replied bluntly and eyed to where we are walking.

We are just patrolling around the area, it was dull and boring that nothing happened so far during our duty around here. "*yawns* I'm bored" I said like I want to take a break but the black haired man with a mechanical arm and golden eyes looked at me "Stop being a lazybone Elsword at least we get paid by just walking around in a dull forest." He replied with no emotions with it. "I agreed to Raven" the nasod girl that is wearing a white dress with a black and pink outline colors mixed to it and wore leggings that reach to her thigh with a black outline color and has two drones floating beside her one is white and one is black. "Yeah yeah lets just get this over with." I said to conclude the conversation.

After a while we walked for like hours and hours just to patrol a calm forest until it all changed till I heard a sound _*TING!*_ I stopped to my track of walking. "Something wrong Elsword?" Aisha asked me "Shh!" I replied in an instant "Hear that?" I said till I heard another _*TING!*_ "Is someone fighting?" said the green blonde girl wearing a green dress with black color outline to the mix she had a bow and a sword named Erendil. _*TING!*_ I heard it again and ran towards the sound, "Hey Elsword don't run!" Aisha yelled and followed Elsword as soon she was done yelling and the others followed as well.

**(Blake's Pov)**

"Tsk." I said while I back up from the thugs. _"Damn these guys are good I manage to defeat some but they are still a lot of them."_ I thought of my mind I snapped out of it quickly and looked at myself that has a lot of bruise and cuts through my body during the battle. I feel a little dizzy as some blood is dripping out some of my cuts

"Hahaha! Is that all you got!?" said the leader, I remained silent and trying to maintain my posture then I heard "I got no time for you little boy I'm already late due to your little _distraction_" He spat the last word in a mocking tone.

Then I saw the big thug charged at me at a massive speed then I fell to my knees and cursed myself to the bad timing _"Damn body move! move! move!"_ but I didn't really move I tried to defend myself by using my sword to embrace the impact until I heard someone yelled "WIND CUTTER!" I saw a red mark slash appeared from the right side of the forest the big thug leaped outta of the way and returned to where his boys are and he said "Retreat! Don't think this is over little boy!" the big thug shouted and left from my sights.

I held out a sigh of relief that its all over but I know I'm gonna encounter some people. I tried to hide but it was too late I got spotted by a guy. He wore armor gear which is better than mine and he had crimson eyes and a red spikey hair and a huge sword which is almost big as my sword. "Hey, are you ok?" the guy asked I simply nodded to the guy. "Phew thought for the minute there you are about to get your ass killed." he smirked on his own words and I remain emotionless as always. Then I heard more footsteps coming towards us and saw five more people joined in with the guy. "ELSWORD YOU IDIOT! DON'T LEAVE US LIKE THAT!" the purplette girl shouted to the red haired guy "Ow that frickin hurts my ears Aisha" he replied in an angry tone. The girl stopped and noticed my presence and they suddenly readied their weapons and pointed it in me. "Who are you!?" The white blonde guy said to me in a menacing tone, I simply look to the ground and ignored his words. "Hey guys cut it out he is not a bad guy." the red haired guy said to them and lowered their guard except for one the guy that has a mechanical arm with a white coat with a golden eyes and black hair "You sure Elsword he looks like one of the thugs of Banthus." He said bluntly and menacing me and giving me a death glare when he finished his sentence. "I don't think so I saw Banthus charging at him with his sword ready to slash him for good" replied the red haired guy. The black haired guy lowered his sword but remained his menacing look on me.

"I.. Uhhh.. Thanks for helping me I guess." I said in a monotone voice

"No problem" said the red haired guy "But why are you alone did you lost to your group or something and why do you have a bag of goods of the town?" He asked while tilted his head a bit.

"It's my quest to return these goods that were stolen by those thieves but it turns out it was a death trap" I replied emotionlessly "And I'm alone I don't have a party with me" I added on.

"Being alone can be dangerous you know" said the blonde guy and they all nodded.

"I know but..." I became silent at a sudden and leave confused looks to the other people.

"Well the good thing is that your still alive." replied the green blonde girl.

"Yeah... I guess." I replied instantly.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves I'm Elsword, this is Aisha, Rena, Eve, Raven and Chung" he pointed one of them each time he named that person.

"We are the Elgang Search Party." the red haired guy added on with a smirk on his face.

"It is nice to meet you all. But I gotta go now." I said when I turned around.

"Wait!" the guy named Raven suddenly speak and made me stop from walking. "At least give us your name we give ours you give yours." He explained, I sighed and told them my name "I'm Blake." and with that I left the six of them in the forest ignoring all the pain in my body and walked back to Velder. _"Man today is a bad day..."_

**End of Chapter 1: The Unknown Swordsman**

* * *

><p><strong>Silver: <strong>And finally I'm done.

**Elsword: **Not bad you manage to create more than 1000 words.

**Silver: **Thanks for the compliment.

**Aisha: **I think its good.

**Silver: **You think so cause I think it doesn't

**Rena: **At least you tried Silver we are proud of you :)

**Eve, Chung and Raven: **Hey we didn't talk much.

**Silver: **Sorry about that I'll make it up to you guys next time ;)

"**Read, Rate and Review I'll acknowledge your help for me to make my first fan fic a little better :)"**


	2. Bonding and a Choice

**Silver: Hey guys i'm back :)**

**Elsword: Hi back**

**Aisha: ELSWORD YOU IDIOT!**

**Silver: 3:) *sheathe Blake's sword***

**Elsword: meep *ran away***

**Silver: COME BACK HERE! *chases Elsword***

**Rena: *sigh* oh well here is the next chapter readers.**

**Aisha: Have fun reading while we try to relax Silver.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Bonding and a Choice<strong>

**(Blake's POV)**

Its been 2 days since that mission I almost died. Thanks to those people i'm still alive right now _"Maybe I should thank them for saving me"_ I thought to myself, I was so full of questions to myself until the last question _"Am I really that weak if i'm alone?" _ I quickly shrugged it off as if I had enough thinking for the day. I look at the clock that is in my table it was 7:30 in the morning

"Man I woke up early today" I said to myself. "Hmm A walk to the park should waste the time" I murmured myself and agreed. I quickly took a shower and wore a plain black shirt and a grey pants with black flame marks on the end part of my pants, I slipped on my black shoes and went out to the door, I locked it after and I took a deep breath and started to walk to the park.

**(Elsword's POV)**

"HAA!" I shouted while i'm swinging my sword up and down. I stopped for a moment decide to end the training. I returned to our house and saw that Rena and Raven already eating breakfast on the table.

"Hey Elsword done practicing already? Your food is over here." Rena said as I approach the table. I saw that my plate was full of rice, egg, bacon and hotdogs, my mouth drooled for the wonderful breakfast. "Wow this is sure a breakfast, thanks Rena" I said to her with a smile. She smiled too and I started to gobble down my food. I finished my food fast as ever and I placed my plate on the sink. I checked the time it was 7:40 in the morning. I wonder what will I do before the others wake up. I simply decided to take a stroll around the park, so I have no time to waste I quickly got to the bathroom and took a refreshing shower and I wore my usual armor gear and wardrobe.

"Where you going Elsword?" Raven asked me before I almost open the door.

"Just a walk in the park." I replied in an instant and Raven raised an eyebrow but gave me a smirk after.

"All right, be safe." I nodded and went out of the house

I was on my way to the park, so far there are no sights of trouble or people around the city. After a few minutes I finally arrived to the park, I still didn't see any people around _"Guess they are still asleep eh."_ I thought to myself. I decided to take a stroll around the park, after a few steps I saw a familiar black haired with black eyes with black clothes sitting in a bench. I noticed he is looking to his right, _"Is he looking at someone?" _I thought. I looked at where he was looking, I got surprised at the magnificent view of the sun is up in the sky shining its ray to the trees with birds flying above the trees. I felt like a tear came out of my eye I wiped it off my face and looked back to the black haired man still staring the view.

"Hey Blake!" I shouted at him while running at him.

**(Blake's POV)**

"_This view is so nice feels so relaxing"_ I thought to myself staring the magnificent view.

"Hey Blake!" I heard someone shouted, I cut out of my trance and I look where the voice came from then I saw a familiar red haired swordsman running at me like he is being chased by a dog. I waved at him as a signal that I heard him. After a few seconds he finally reached my location he is panting from all that running I chuckled at him acting like a little kid.

"So why you seem up so early?" I asked him while he is still panting.

"I...just...wanted...to take...a walk." He replied still catching his breath.

"Here have a sit." I said as I move to open a space for him to sit down. He nodded and sigh of relief came out of his mouth, I gave him my bottled water and smiled at me as he took it away from my hand.

"Peaceful isn't it." I said while looking at the blue sky above us, I laid my back while staring it for a little longer waiting for a reply.

"Yeah its quiet and not chaotic as it seems right now." He replied and relaxed for a bit.

We met a comfortable silence after our conversation, sometimes we just stare at each for no good reason. It went like that for a while and listen to the sound of nature of birds chirping like its music to my ears. I was about to close my eyes suddenly.

"Oh yeah what class are you anyway? You didn't told us when we first met." He said to me as I look at him and raised one of my eyebrow.

"What's with all the curiosity all of the sudden?" I asked innocently.

"Well, I don't see people fight like you do." He replied with a smirk.

I'm still confused of his curiosity but telling my class isn't that much of a deal does it? I think to tell him or not while Elsword is just there waiting for a reply. I sigh as I made my choice and decided to tell him my identity.

"I'm a Dark Templar, mostly doesn't want to be one so its not really a famous class." I said as I keep my cool.

Silence creep onto both of us for the moment I looked at him and had a puzzled look on his face. _"Guess he is slow huh."_ I thought to myself as I sigh again.

"Dark Templars are people mostly creep out during night time. They use the shadows as an advantage to their battle strategies and somewhat weak during daytime. We either use swords or sickles and surprise our prey within the darkness itself." I explained to him about my class for a bit. "Also there is a stronger class than dark templars." I quickly added.

I stared at him still has a puzzled face, I sigh with annoyance as how slow he is as I tried to make it simple that any brain can understand.

"Dark Templars are strong during the night while weak during the day." I said with a slight of bitterness with it.

"Oh~ I get it now."

"Took you long enough." I said instantly. Yet another silence sweep in and I try to look in every view to make myself relaxed. A cold wind passed us and it felt so refreshing at times and I was about to close my eyes.

"Hey I was wondering..." Elsword said before I closed my eyes and looked at him confused.

"Wondering?" I asked and look at him as I raise my eyebrow.

"How about you join our gang." He pronounce proudly with a smirk.

"Uhh~ I don't know." I replied sheepishly

"I'll give you time to think about it." He said calmly

"Uhmm~ ok give me a day or two." I said and he nodded. After a few minutes he got up from the bench and stretched his back until I heard a crack then he stopped stretching.

"Well I gotta go now." He said looking at me straight face

"Ok, you know where to find me tomorrow or after tomorrow." I replied and he nodded and left.

"_Joining a gang huh."_ as I thought to myself, I never joined a gang in my life its because people think that we Dark Templars are assassinators or traitors. I shake off my thoughts and got up from my seat and walk the other way.

* * *

><p><strong>(Elsword's POV)<strong>

"Well good thing I saw him again." I mumbled to myself, seeing Blake sure makes me company at times like this _"I hope he joins our gang and help restore the missing El Shards and save this world from evil."_ I thought to myself. I didn't notice i'm already back at the house, I see that the others are awake now and eating in the kitchen.

"Hey Elsword welcome back." Raven said as I entered the house.

"What took you so long Elsword." Rena asked afterwards.

"I just encountered Blake in the park today." I stated as I sat on the couch near the TV and they looked at me with shocked and I was confused to their reactions.

"What? Something wrong about it?" I asked as they stopped eating and walked towards me closely. I gulped my saliva and thought of bad things to happen. They seat on the couch too while some took a chair and drag it close to us.

"So what did you two do when you were in the park." Raven asked with a serious tone

"Uhmm~ we just talk about stuff." I replied nervously and a sweatdropped and they noticed it quicker than usual.

"Is that all?" Aisha asked and positioning herself close to me as she is trying to kill me.

I sigh for defeat and decide that i'll spill the beans of what happened.

"Fine I just managed to saw him in the park and approach him for a chat, I manage to know him a lot better than we first met him. He said he is a Dark Templar and-" I was suddenly cut off by a bunch of gasps

"Aren't dark templars are murderers or traitors" Eve said as my eyes widen with surprise

"Well from his looks he doesn't look like a murderer or traitor." I replied calmly.

"How can you be so sure?" Rena asked

"I just feel it that he is not that bad and I tried to ask him to join the gang." I said as another bunch of gasps as a reply from them except Raven this time.

"Chill guys he didn't made his decision yet." I added as they sigh knowing Blake didn't made his choice yet.

"You are out of your mind today Elsword." Chung pouted with a serious face.

"Let us just talk to him tomorrow if he is in the park, for now let's get our quests finished." I said as they all nodded in reply as they prepare their gear for our quest today.

"I hope your thinking is right, we need all the help we need." Raven whispered to my ear before we left the house. I nodded in reply and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Aisha: And that is the end of this chapter<strong>

**Silver: *grab Elsword from the neck* GOTCHA!**

**Elsword: Help!**

**Rena: Silver calm down.**

**Silver: *let go Elsword* So anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter and pls give reviews so I can make this story a lot more better :)**

**Chung: See you next time~**

***End Transmission***


	3. A Terrible Past

**Silver: I'm back with another chapter :)**

**Elsword: Hi Si-**

**Silver: Shut it Elsword**

**Aisha: Woah chill out Silver**

**Blake: Yeah being angry is not a good thing**

**Silver: Yeah yeah yeah well Chapter 3 starts in 3..2..1..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A Terrible Past<strong>

**(Blake's POV)**

I went to a cafe after that conversation with Elsword earlier. I decide I lay low for a while about what he told me that time.

_Flashback_

"_Hey I was wondering.."_

"_Wondering"_

"_How about you join our gang."_

_End of Flashback_

"_Should I really join?" _I thought to myself as I am staring on the window. I don't know what to do it's really a tough decision but what was he thinking joining me a dark templar to a gang. Nobody really like me because they thought i'm a murderer or a traitor. I shrug my thoughts and sip my coffee. "It's better if I don't I'll just cause trouble." I mumbled to myself as before I knew it I saw Elsword again with his gang walking on the road.

"Please don't see me please don't see me." I mumbled to myself while covering my face. As I look at the road they are not there anymore I sigh in relief as I sip my coffee again.

"Don't see who?" I spit my coffee and looked where the voice came from and it was Elsword with his gang behind him. _"Shoot I got caught."_ I thought to myself.

"Nobody." I replied innocently _"Just act normal, just act normal" _I thought and took a deep breath "So what are you guys doing here?" I asked innocently again.

"We were just going to our quest until we saw you." Raven stated in a menacing tone. I gulped as in sign of fear from him _"Man he is really creepy." _I thought again to myself.

"Hey Raven don't give him the chills he is just having a nice day." Elsword said with a calm voice. I can sense the gaze they are giving me do they really think i'm a murderer or a traitor. I know I am a dark templar but that doesn't mean i'm a bad guy. I sigh as a sign of surrender and I made it straight to the point.

"So what is it you guys wanted." I said instantly to them, their eyes widen at my reply and like I read their mind or something wait is my guess right heh who knew.

"Can you tell us how you end up being a dark templar." Eve asked trying to maintain her cool.

"Well it's a long story but I guess it's about time someone else know." I replied while staring on the window. They all take their seat and stare at me when they were ready that was my cue to start my story why I became like this.

"It happened 5 years ago I was 13 back then **(forgot to mention the age he is 18 in the present)** I was just a normal swordsman that day." I said while sipping my coffee

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 Years Ago<strong>_

I was on a quest that we were suppose to arrest a bunch of thugs that day

"Hey Blake stop thinking and let's get moving." A man named Roy spoke to me

"Give him a break he is too young at least give him some slack" A woman replied named Syndra who always defended me during the trip.

"Keep it down we are almost there." Our leader named Bill bumped into the conversation. They were six of us back then the other two don't talk too much and continued on the journey. We arrived in the thugs secret hideout we made our time to set up a plan as we prepare for the assault. We decided the four of us will charge at front while the other two backs up at the back. Although that was the time we made our mistake. It was time to do the assault, the four of us are in the frontlines while the other two is in the back to give support. We charged the front gate we busted down the door and prepared for any attackers but nothing happened.

"That's strange where are they?" Bill questioned himself

"I guess they are chickens to fight us." Roy taunted like it was easy for him

"I don't know if this is a good thing." I said to them as they nodded in reply.

"Let's split up Roy you lead the two with you on the left while me, Syndra and Blake take the right." Bill stated his orders to all of us "And come back here alive got it?" He added

"Roger!" we all reply in unison

We split up as we find the thugs we are looking for, we search here and there every door, every room, every corner, everything we search and search until I noticed something weird. I saw a lever but what is it for?

"Hey guys I found a lever here." I called out and they approach to me after a second.

"Hmm strange but lets give it a try." Bill said with his hand holding his chin, I nodded and pulled the lever suddenly the wall moved and lead a secret passage.

"Well we are going down there then." Syndra said and we walk where this mysterious path leads us. We walk like a bunch of steps already and finally we reach the last step we saw a wooden door. Without hesitation I opened it and it looks like a room full of info's maybe it's their meeting place or something. Bill and Syndra went in and investigate the room, while both of them are busy in an area I focused on the work table I check it out and it's full of pictures, notes and a some books in it. I investigate the pictures some of them has marked X color red and I gasp at the next picture beside it, it was us on the picture.

"Guys you want to see this." I call them nervously.

"Oh my El." Syndra was shocked when she saw the picture.

"I knew this is really a bad idea we need to get back to Ro-" Bill didn't finish until we heard

"Ahhhhh~"

"Roy!" Bill shouted we ran back up to where we split as we arrived we saw Roy and the other two covered in blood and in the floor motionless. I was in total shock to see him dead like this. I look at the thugs there are eight of them in all, equipped with swords and bows.

"Not good." Bill said gritting his teeth. The thugs move a step closer while we took a step backwards until I hear more footsteps this time it's coming from the back. I quickly turned around and it was more five more thugs. I clenched my fist at the fact that we are now surrounded and outnumbered. I sheathe my sword and proceeded to my fighting stance to be ready for them.

"Bill got any ideas?" Syndra asked in a serious tone but we didn't get any reply from him. I look at him and saw his eyes full of regrets and fear. I suddenly cut out of my trance to hear a roar from the thugs in front of me and look back as I see it's charging at me, I quickly deflected the strike although he stabbed me with his knife in my right shoulder.

"Huh what is... this feeling.." I managed to say as I feel to my knees.

"Blake! Oh no it's poison!" Syndra stated my injury.

I gritted my teeth and tried to stand up and get back to my stance when I felt something grabbed my neck with something. I got pulled away from Bill and Syndra and getting closer to the thugs. I was lift in the air choking me.

"Blake!" Bill shouted at me as I struggle to get air.

Then suddenly Bill charged to the thug that was choking me with his whip. I was dropped onto the ground and I hear swords clashing together as I look up I can see that Bill and Syndra are fighting but they didn't last long Syndra got stabbed in her leg then in the chest while bill got cuts everywhere and breathing heavily. Now it is just me and Bill left before I knew it a thug charged at Bill and stabbed him. Blood splattered everywhere and I saw Bill standing emotionless. I really can't believe my eyes to see that they are all dead. I tried to get my sword and stood up there are still 9 thugs I see in my vision and this rage... running through my veins, I went into my fighting stance and suddenly electricity is coming out of my sword.

"You killed them..." I mumbled to the thugs and they stood with shock at my appearance.

"I can't believe you killed them.." I said and looked at the thugs and they take a step backward.

"I'll avenge their death..." I mumbled to myself and gripping my sword hard then I dashed to the thugs.

"DIEE~" I shouted and slashed them until they are dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present<strong>

"And that was it I killed all the thugs and suddenly fainted after it. I don't know what happened next and I didn't see them or heard anything from then ever since." I finished my story and placing my cup of coffee down on the table. I didn't receive any reply and I look at them with full of shock and worry.

"So how did you end up being a dark templar?" Elsword asked again.

"When I was 14 I decided to be a dark templar and try to save those people who are in need but as I can see myself I'm not even strong enough to protect myself." I replied in a calm voice.

"We didn't know you have such a terrible past in your life we are sorry to let you tell us." Rena said in monotone voice.

I shrugged my head "No, it's all right at least I have a reason to fight. Although I don't really know what I'm fighting for." I replied while looking at the sun on the window.

"You know you can join us and protect this place from evil." Elsword said with a smile printed on his face. "We all have our sorrowful past like you so we understand what you feel right now and we unite to become stronger." He added and the others of the gang nodded in agreement

"Well what do you say wanna join us?" Elsword asked me again. I looked to my coffee seeing myself in it _"Should I or should I not?"_ I thought to myself and think first before I made my decision. I look each and everyone of them and they gave me a smile in return. _"Well like what Bill say 'Start a new life if you have the chance'"_ I smiled and finally made my decision.

"Sure I'll join the gang." I replied in a calm voice.

"R-really?" everyone replied except Elsword who gave a warm smile.

"Yeah count me in maybe it's not too bad after all." I replied with a smile.

"All right!" Aisha shouted to know that the gang grews by another member. I finished my coffee and we decided that we should leave now.

"Don't worry anything Blake we are always here to protect each other's backs" Elsword said before we leave the cafe, I nod as I understand what he said and we head out of the cafe.

"I will see you guys tomorrow." I waved at them as I walk the other way.

"Ok! See you at the park tomorrow." Elsword shouted and I put a thumbs up as a reply and saw them walk the other way. "Guess tomorrow is my new life now huh." I mumbled to myself as I stare at the orange clouds as I walk my way back to my apartment and I can't help it but to smile "I hope everything will turn out all right." I mumbled to myself and I leap onto the roof to disappear on sight.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Silver: And that is it for this chapter.<strong>

**Rena: I feel so sorry for Blake.**

**Blake: Aww~ thanks Rena**

**Elsword: It's good to have another member in the gang**

**Silver: I know right. Raven and Eve you finish this conversation**

**Eve: This is the end of Chapter 3 readers, Silver will try to update the next chapter soon**

**Raven: Don't forget to rate and review to help him create this story better than it should be also he will ask for your assistance of having OC in the story sooner or later.**

**Silver: And that's that see you guys next time.**

**Everyone: Bye!**

***End Transmission***


	4. First Day First Duel

**Silver: Look out another chapter coming through**

**Chung: Already?**

**Ara: I'm so excited**

**Blake: My first day with the gang, cool**

**Raven: Don't get too comfy cause I wanna fight you**

**Blake: O.O you can't be serious**

**Elsword: Oh yes he is**

**Silver: Enough spoilers and let's get started, Eve you will be the disclaimer**

**Eve: Silver doesn't own Elsword or any of the characters. Story starts... Now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: First Day First Duel<strong>

**(Blake's POV)**

I was having a good rest until I suddenly heard two people yelling at each other downstairs. I opened my eyes and wonder where I am and I remembered that they let me stay with them from now on, it was nice and I left my apartment still own it for any emergency uses now. I groan as I get up from my bed and I stretched my back a little. As my daily routine I take a relaxing shower, comb my hair and wear my black top my left hand has a long sleeve while the other has none and black jeans. I went out of the room and walk to the kitchen. I reached downstairs and see all of them are already awake, I approach closer but they doesn't seem to know my presence I guess that is an advantage to a dark templar like myself. The two people that were yelling earlier was Elsword and Aisha still arguing about random stuff. I was left confused to their argument and not to soon that Ara noticed that I was standing near them.

"Oh good morning Blake." Ara waved at me as the others stopped what they were doing and stared at me for a minute.

"Not really a good morning since Elsword and Aisha disrupted my sleep." I teased as the two were embarrassed about their child's play.

"Come Blake your plate is here." Rena pointed to a chair vacant next to her, I hesitated to sit down although I don't really have a choice.

"How are you feeling today?" Elsword asked with concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine why?" I replied as I raised my eyebrow confused. I noticed some of them don't want to talk to me I guess they don't accept me yet. The person who doesn't accept me the most was Raven, I don't know what the big deal is but I guess it's better not to talk about it. I managed to finish my plate within a few minutes while listening to them with their own stories and such. I placed my plate on the sink and went out of the house to get some fresh air.

"I guess i'm still not yet fully welcomed to the gang." I mumbled to myself as I walk somewhere to maintain my cool and everything.

* * *

><p><strong>(Elsword's POV)<strong>

We exchange glances when we saw Blake left the house and went off somewhere. I feel bad for him even though he decided to join us but it feels that he is not welcomed. I sigh in frustration and stood up from my chair ignoring Aisha's yelling nonsense.

"I'll just be outside for some fresh air." I said and left my plate on the table still has food in it. I went out of the house and walk about a meter away to get some peace in my mind, as I stare at the view I hear footsteps coming close to me.

"Something is bothering you?" I look around and it was Aisha, I simply nodded in reply.

"It's about him isn't it?" She asked again.

"Yeah he doesn't seem to be happy right now I wonder why?" I said calmly knowing the fact I know why he is not happy.

"I wish we could help him cheer up, you know by that past of his guess he still carries that burden until now." Aisha said while looking at the view as well.

"How bout we duel him maybe that will cheer him up." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Hmm~ that might not be a bad idea, sounds like a plan to me now" Aisha jumped with excitement to the idea I think. I just hope that it will work for him, he needs to lay off sometimes.

"Okay so here's the plan." I explained Aisha the plan and then announced it to the gang and they all agreed. Now everything according to plan we just need to wait for Blake to come back home.

* * *

><p><strong>(Blake's POV)<strong>

I went to the cafe when I shared my past with them. I wonder if what I did is right or wrong. _"I wonder am I really part of the gang?"_ I thought as I sip my coffee. I look at the time it's already afternoon.

"Well time to get back I guess." I mumbled myself as I finished my coffee and left the cafe. It took a while before I got back to the house, I opened the front door and see that they are not here.

"Where is everyone?" I asked myself until someone grab me from behind. I tried to get free but more hands reached my arms and legs making me still. I surrendered and they put a bag on my head and strap my arms and legs.

"Good job guys, all according to plan." A girl said, isn't it Aisha's voice? She is so dead after this. They carried me somewhere, it took like a minute or two, they lay me on a chair and removed the bag on my head and see Elsword in front of me.

"So how is your day Blake?" He asked innocently as I raised an eyebrow in confusion

"If this kidnapping thing not included it's fine." I replied and they chuckled a little and i'm still confused why they do this.

"Enough talk, Blake I wanna challenge you to a duel." Elsword announced proudly.

"Seriously you kidnapped me just for this?" I replied with disbelief knowing that he is not lying at all. I sigh in defeat and accepted the duel. They removed the ropes in my arms and legs and trying to give my two-handed sword. I see Aisha struggled to lift the sword so she just pulled it. I took the handle of my sword single handed.

"You can carry that in one hand, wow." Aisha suddenly shocked to see that I lifted my sword one hand instead of holding it two hands.

"Whatever let's get this over with." I said and position myself in my fighting stance that i'm still holding my sword single handed on the back while my other arm is in front.

"Ok i'll start the countdown." Rena said with her hand raised in the air.

"3" I'll show them

"2" That I am.

"1" A good templar!

"GO!" Rena shouted pulling her hand down and Elsword and I dashed at each other we both raised our swords and clashed at each other.

* * *

><p>Our swords always clash each other and sometimes me and Elsword both to dodge some of our attacks. I focused my gaze on him ignoring the others watching me, I kept my composure to maintain my balance in the duel. I decide not to use my sword skills for the moment until Elsword changes his battle phase. As expected he used one of his skill.<p>

"Spiral blast!" He shouted and slashed his sword with a powerful force. I forced myself to block most of the damage, I crossed my arms with my sword to defend myself. I managed to stay on my feet but I see him charge at me again.

"Tri-slash!" I yelled as I raised my sword and slash it downwards with 3 swords came out of it and slashed in different ways. Elsword jumped to avoid the swords and as planned I jump at him and our swords clashes once again.

"Your not that bad." Elsword commented.

"You too." I replied

"Although I won't back down so easily." Elsword said as he pushed my sword away and we met the ground as he charged at me again. I lost my balance to his force earlier and he found an opening and use it as his opportunity.

"Windmill!" He shouted as I prepare myself for the pain. He made a tornado and clashed to me as I feel a lot of cuts all over my body. I endure the pain and make a counter attack.

"Sword shot!" I yelled as I pointed my sword at him and one sword came out and aiming to Elsword, It hit his sword that made him to stop his move I took this opportunity to strike back. I charged at him and clashed my sword into his as I quickly took the sword I shoot at him and reassemble it in my sword. I clashed my sword again and this time I used two hands and manage to let him let go off his sword and I decide to end this duel.

"Chain..." I said as blue aura appeared on my sword

"Trigger!" I yelled the word and slash him almost everywhere. I cut him from almost everywhere and my combo reached 20 slashes at I end with one more skill.

"X- Slash!" I shouted and made two slashes that made an X mark and ended my combo. Elsword fell backwards and received a lot of cuts which I receive a lot too. I look at the others with shocked faces. Ignoring the blood dripping from my cuts I reach my hand to Elsword

"That was a great duel Elsword." I said to while reaching my hand to him.

"Yeah that was awesome!" He replied and reach for my hand and I helped him up. As I see Aisha stood up and walk towards us.

"Well it's time for you two to get patched up come on Rena and Ara help with these two please." she said and Rena and Ara came along and led us to a room full of medical supplies while Chung and Raven were left there in the room.

* * *

><p>Ara is the one covering my cuts while Rena and Aisha is working on Elsword.<p>

"You were good out there." Ara said while patching my cuts.

"It's nothing I guess they are just trying to cheer me up." I replied calmly.

"Yeah and it seems it work didn't it?" She said as she focus on my cut in my chest.

"I guess so and it makes me feel that I'm myself- Ow!" I got cut off as Ara tightened the gauze too hard.

"Oops sorry Blake." She looked at me with a I-am-sorry face.

"It's ok I get these a lot anyway so it's nothing." I replied with a smile.

"That's the last cut, now go get some rest to recover faster." She stood up and help me to stand.

"Just don't be like Elsword he always jerk around all day even though he is injured." She whispered to my ear.

"Hey I heard that Ara." Elsword barked to us and I only chuckle a little.

"Well I gotta go rest now Elsword you take care." I waved goodbye to them and walk to my room. I opened the door and closed it when I entered. I decide not to take a bath today thanks to these cuts and I lay down on my bed. "I hope this will get more interesting everyday." I mumbled to myself and closed my eyes and fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver: And cut that is the end of this chapter.<strong>

**Elsword: Blake how dare you!**

**Blake: You were the one who challenged me.**

**Elsword: I want a rematch.**

**Rena: *slaps Elsword* You must rest!**

**Silver: He really is stubborn. Anyway I hope you like this chapter I'll try to release the next chapter as soon as possible. Reviews are really appreciated and I will try to reply to you readers when I have the time. See you later this is Silver signing off.**

**Everyone: Bye!**

***End Transmission***


	5. First Quest First Mistake

**Silver: Here is another chapter**

**Raven: So your back.**

**Silver: still a hater eh Raven.**

**Eve: Don't mind him he is just doesn't want to get noticed.**

**Elsword: What took you so long?**

**Silver: I am busy ok.**

**Blake: Come on let's start the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: First Quest First Mistake<strong>

**(Elsword's POV)**

"Ugh, where am I?" I ask myself, I look around for a bit and notice I am in my room. I can't believe I lost to Blake by that one skill of his earlier.

"_Chain... Trigger!"_ The memory replayed on my head as I see that his weapon made a blue aura before he made continuous strikes at me. I had to admit it was pretty painful but he sure is strong. I remembered we have our quest today, maybe I should let Blake join he can handle himself right? No time to waste I get up from my bed and removed my bandages and see the cuts are already gone. I do my daily routine fast and went downstairs. I guess I am late again everyone is already prepared in their gear and stuff and doing their own stuff except Blake.

"Hey guys." I greeted everyone as I approach them.

"You are late Elsword." Raven exclaimed.

"Yeah sorry about that." I scratch my head as I am always late.

"So anyone thinks we should let him come with us?" Rena ask, my eyes widen as she thinks the same idea as I do. We exchange glances and nodded to each other.

"Yeah he candle handle himself based on his performance yesterday." Aisha reply in agreement.

"You really got beaten back there Elsword, thought you will knock him down easily." Chung added.

"I was not serious ok." I lie I hope they didn't notice.

"Whatever, who will call him then?" Eve added and we exchange glances once more.

"I'll do it." Ara volunteered herself. We all glance at Ara, Raven and Chung has their eyebrow raised and the others just stared at her.

"Ok just make it quick we will leave soon." I remind her, she nodded in reply and went upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>(Blake's POV)<strong>

I am just sitting in my couch staring at the window again. I don't really know what to do today, I stood up and removed my bandages and see the cuts are gone. I throw the bandages in a trash can and returned to the couch and stare again at the window. I hear the door creaked I look around and see Ara enter my room.

"Hi Ara, something the matter?" I ask her but she didn't reply

"Ara?" I tilt my head in confusion and she snapped out of her trance

"Oh uhm, you should wear your gear and prepared to go we are going somewhere." And after that she left. I'm still confused what just happened. Well I guess I need to be prepared now. I took a bath and do the rest very fast. I wore my gear and took my sword. I look myself in the mirror and satisfied with my looks. I went out of my room and went downstairs. They are already in their gear and doing their own business as usual.

"Ah there he is." Aisha called out

"So what is all of this?" I ask them that I don't really know what is going on.

"We will be having our quest and we decide that you come along with us." Raven replied in a monotone.

"Oh okay so what is the quest exactly?" I ask again.

"We need to capture or scare those thugs in the memorial bridge, it seems they are making quite a fuss there and disturbing people a lot." Rena explained the quest and I nodded in reply.

"Okay that settles it lets go." All of them went to the door as I too begin to walk but someone put his hand on my shoulder. I look around and see that it was Elsword.

"Be careful out there, don't get too comfy especially in quests." he whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry I will take care of myself." I assure Elsword and he smiled in return.

* * *

><p>We left the house and walk in an awkward silence as we go to the Memorial Bridge. The walk is not really getting well I guess they are like this every walk I guess. And I notice that Ara is beside me and look on the ground since we left, I examine her carefully I see her cheeks slightly pink <em>"Is she sick or is she blushing?"<em> I thought to myself, the silence is really starting to be annoying and I decide to break the silence and confused about Ara a bit she is like this for a while now.

"Ara are you ok? You seem to look at the ground since we left." I said to Ara as she look deeper on the ground, I am still confused about her actions and the others are staring both of us. Sweats coming down on my face, I don't know what is happening right now and Ara is still looking on the ground I sigh in frustration and they laugh all of the sudden and I see Ara's cheek becoming red.

"Guess he doesn't know yet." Elsword said as he still laughing and I am still confused.

"_Don't know what?" _I thought to myself and rolled my eyes as a sign of defeat leaving them behind as they still continue to laugh. Not too long I arrived at the bridge first and the others still in the same spot I guess. I look around for a bit and it was quiet.. too quiet. I don't see anyone on sight no people nor the thugs we are looking for. I walk around the bridge just to be sure and as suspected I heard footsteps behind me. I look around and it was the thugs, there are like 10 of them and I'm only one, "Just like the last time." I mumbled to myself.

"Well well well it isn't the runt we encountered last time." That voice I remember that one it was the big guy named Banthus from my quest last time. "Are we lucky to see you here pretty boy but this time you won't make it out of here alive." I gritted my teeth that I am surrounded again by these thugs with this Banthus as their leader. I am waiting for the words out of his mouth to start this fight.

* * *

><p>"GET HIM!" He finally announced and the thugs charged at me like last time. I took my sword and charge at the thugs approaching me. I strike here and there and made a few damage from the thugs but quickly recovers from their injuries and returned to the fight.<p>

"Tri-Slash." I said calmly and 3 swords came out of my main sword and charge against the thugs. I took out the thugs pretty easily and they stayed on the ground and see that Banthus ready his weapon. "You little brat!" He charge at me faster than last time, he swings his sword upward and I was forced to jump away while in the air he jump at me and ready to strike again.

"Sword Shot." I said and 1 sword came out and aiming at Banthus, he easily block the sword but gave me time to recover and return to my stance. I reversed grip my sword as Banthus tried to thrust me in the chest, I slash the side of his sword and made his sword direction went to the side, my eyes widen that Banthus manage to recover fast and slashed me in the back.

"Agh!" I screamed as I am falling to the ground, I prepared myself for the impact and *THUD* I met the ground and gritting my teeth from all the pain that I just felt. I look around to see the Banthus is coming at me again fast. I took my sword and rolled to the side to evade the strike, I quickly got up and I feel my aura is flowing and released it. There is a blue aura surrounds me and my sword is glowing. I prepared myself for my final blast, I charge directly at Banthus and he is defensive stance.

"Chain... Trig-" I was cut off when 2 arrows shot my left arm that made me drop my sword at more arrows came to my other arm and hit me on my legs and stomach. "Agh. Where did that come from." I cough out some blood and tried to look at Banthus, I see someone behind him it looks like a girl with pointy ears.

"Took you long enough Chloe." Banthus smirked

"Just checking if you need my help." The elf girl replied and they focus their attention to me.

"_I am so dead now."_ I thought to myself, I tried to get up but the pain is unbearable. I remained on the floor and the two are walking to me slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ara's POV)<strong>

"Guys come on stop it already." I pouted as they stop laughing. I sigh in relief that they are over it. I look at the gang but it seems one of us is missing.

"Where's Blake?" I ask the others. They look around and didn't even notice that he was gone.

"Probably in the bridge I guess." Aisha replied calmly.

"Come on we should get moving, maybe he is waiting for too long now." Rena stated as we all nodded and walk to the bridge.

* * *

><p>It took us a minute or so and we arrived at the bridge. It was too quiet no people on sight.<p>

"Where could Blake and those thug bastards be?" Elsword ask

"I don't know but we must check the bridge just to be sure." Raven replied, I see Chung already walking past us then he stopped immediately.

"Hey guys come over here." He called us as we get closer we see thugs lying on the ground.

"So these are those bastards causing the trouble but where is Blake?" Elsword ask again.

I tried to look around for any signs of him or anything but I didn't found any.

"Agh!" somebody screamed, that voice it's Blake. I ran to where the sound was heard and left the others behind. "Ara, hey Ara wait up!" Aisha yelled but I ignored them. I suddenly stop to see three people, two of them are standing while one is on the floor. I look closer to the people and see who the people was. Banthus and Chloe was standing while Blake is on the floor with blood spilled in the floor.

"You pretty boy must learn your lesson now." Banthus said as he raised his sword and thrust it to Blake's left leg. I can't help but to cover my mouth to see that Blake is enduring the pain and cannot fight back. Banthus was thrusting it deeper and deeper as Blake struggles the pain and then Aisha appeared on my back.

"Sheesh Ara why did yo-" She was cut off when she saw the even I'm seeing right now.

"Oh Holy El." She said as she ready her staff, I see the others arrived.

"Holy.. Come on hurry!" Elsword took his sword and charged at the two.

* * *

><p><strong>(Elsword's POV)<strong>

I can't believe he is down again, I charge at the two and they noticed my presence, I see Banthus opened his mouth and suddenly more thugs and bandits appeared in front of me. The others charged to the bandits, we handled them fast and we see that Chloe and Banthus already escaped. Ara ran towards Blake and I see her face full of worry and fear.

"We have no time to waste we need to bring him to the infirmary." I said and they nodded, I helped Ara bring Blake to the infirmary while the others stayed in the bridge to secure the bandits and thugs. While we are walking back I feel guilty of what we did and Blake is sure selfish sometimes to fight all alone. We arrived at the infirmary and some magicians approached us and took Blake away from us, they put him in a room and the magicians and other people told us not to enter. We sit in the benches, waiting for them to finish treating Blake.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Ara ask with a hint of sadness on her words.

"He will be fine, and why all of this a sudden you are the one that is the most worried to see Blake like this." I popped out and she then look at the floor and her cheeks turning pink.

"Oh I see what is going on, you like him don't you." I teased and her face turned into bright red.

"No no no no" she said as she crosses her arms while doing so.

"You don't have to hide it you know." I said calmly and she became relax.

Then one magician went out of the room and we stood up as she walk towards us.

"Your friend is ok now but it will take time for his injuries to recover." She said in a monotone voice.

"Thank you miss can we accompany him inside?" I ask

"Of course you can come in now." the girl replied as she step aside to let us enter the room. We see Blake in a bed full of bandages and sleeping like he is dead, Ara sit down next to him as I just remained standing and stare at him. _"He is lucky he survived and we are such idiots." _I thought to myself as I grit my teeth from the childish act we did earlier.

"I'll go to the others now Ara you take care of him ok." I said but she didn't reply she was focused on Blake sleeping like a dead person. I shook my head as I left the room "Get well soon Blake." I mumble to myself as I walk to the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver: And that is the end of this chapter.<strong>

**Blake: *points sword to Silver's neck* Why do you always let me get beaten up!**

**Silver: *gulp* Relax you will get your revenge soon.**

**Blake: Hmph.**

**Silver: And sorry for the long delay I just really have a busy time right now, Oh and I decide to put some romance in the story in the next chapter and if you have suggestions on who will be partners just post it on your reviews and I will try to make it happen and I will need the OC's in the next 2 chapters.**

**Eve: Silver doesn't own Elsword**

**Elsword: See you next time...**

***End Transmission***


	6. Missing

**Silver: Here is another chapter on the way.**

**Everyone: Where have you been?**

**Silver: Hey I don't have time doing it at home so I am doing it in school too if I have the time**

**Elsword: You better not postpone the next chapters or else *death glares***

**Silver: *gulp* Yeah yeah I won't.**

**Chung: Enough chatting around time to start the story.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 6: Missing<strong>

**(Ara's POV)**

I am watching Blake everytime since he ended up in the infirmary. It's been 2 days and he still asleep, I can't help but cry sometimes if it weren't for my embarrassment this would never happened. I feel a tear starts to fall but I kept it in this time. I hear the door opened I took a peak and it was Elsword and Aisha. I waved at them sadly as they walk closer, they remained silent as they see Blake not yet awake. Aisha look depressed when she saw Blake and Elsword patted her back to comfort her.

"How is he doing?" Elsword ask me in a monotone voice.

"Still the same he is not waking up." I replied sadly

"Anyway you can watch him for the day we will handle the house while you are gone." Elsword added as I smile a bit to know I can watch him for the whole day.

"Thanks guys." I replied with a small smile

"No problem, we will go now." Aisha said and glance at Elsword and he nodded, he waved goodbye to me and Blake still asleep.

"Well it is just you and me now Blake." I said to Blake still asleep, I remained seated in my chair as I look at him sleeping peacefully.

"What if he doesn't wake up? What if he is not coming back? What if he is already dead?" I question myself and panicking that he might be dead already.

"Don't worry he will not die that easily." Raven bumped suddenly as I jumped out of my seat with shock.

"Don't scare me like that Raven." I said as I put my hands on my chest calming myself down. he chuckle a bit and returned his gaze to Blake with a straight face. "He sure is strong I bet he can be stronger when he meet his potential." He said in a monotone voice. "Yeah he will soon I believe in him that he will." I said as he nodded. "I gotta go now you take care of him alright." he said as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Hours passed by, it was already afternoon and I'm starting to get hungry. I refuse to go get food all I ever wanted is to watch Blake get well soon. Not too soon the door opened, I peek at the door, it was Rena and she is holding a bag with two hands.<p>

"Hi Ara how is he?" She asked and I just smiled sadly. She got the idea and tried to change the topic "I brought some food we think that you will get hungry watching over him." wow she really read my mind didn't she. Rena sat beside me and bring out a 2 plastic covers that look like a ball, she gave one to me and the other is for her.

"Sorry if we didn't make much but I hope this will settle your stomatch." She said as she unwrap the plastic that is covering the food.

"A burger?" I ask and she nodded in reply. I unwrapped mine and we start to eat the burger we have. We are having a comfortable silence as we eat and stare at Blake from time to time. We talk with different topics like talking about fashion, weapons and shoes. Then an awkward silence creep to us again and it went like that for a while and I decide to talk about Blake.

"Do you think he will be ok?" I ask her and she raised an eyebrow curious about my question.

"He will be fine of course." She replied in a calm voice and still has her eyebrow raised "Do you like him?" she asked and my face turned into a shade of pink, I tried hard to hide it.

"No, I-I am just worried about him ok." I stuttered I hope she doesn't notice it.

"Suuuuuuure you do." she teased and smirk a little "Ara and Blake sitting on a-" I cut her off as I put my hand on her lips.

"I don't like him ok!" I almost shouted at her as my face is deep red. She only chuckled and let it slide.

"Hihi fine soon I'll prove it, and I got to go still need to cook dinner for the rest." She said in a monotone voice and left. I noticed she left a burger in the table I guess it is an extra for me or Blake if he wakes up. I hid the burger near me and returned my focus on Blake.

More hours passed and it is already night time, I can feel my eyes dropping but I am fighting back to keep them open. I want to watch Blake, as minute per minute my eyes is getting heavier and heavier and I sigh in defeat as I lay my head on the wall and closed my eyes and fell to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Blake's POV)<strong>

"Where am I?" I mumbled to myself as I am nowhere. I look around but it was nothing but pure darkness, I walk around to find any source of light but I can't find one. I walk a little more then I see a figure far away, I ran towards it and it was somekind of a well. I look inside of it, there is water but it shows something... a vision? I look closer as I see Elsword, Ara and the others in the well, they have a worried face looking at a motionless body. I look closer and that motionless body it was blurry at the start but it starting to clear up and see it was... me. I watched the vision a bit more and Elsword moved his mouth.

"You better wake up Blake, you must wake up." He said with a hint of depression. I look at the others and they look sad too but the one that is sad the most was Ara. I see she is crying and her hands was at her chest. I see Elsword patted her back to comfort her but she is still crying.

I stop watching the vision and realized I am in a dream. I tried to wake myself but nothing seems to happen. I suddenly see a light from very far away. I walk towards it and took me a while and see it is somekind of a vortex. I decide to enter it and it swallowed me.

I then opened my eyes and wonder where I am right now. My sight was a little blurry and I wipe my eyes and my view became clear. I look around and see through the window and it was already night time. "How long was I out? More important how I even get here?" I mumble myself confused how I ended up here. I look around a little more and I see someone in a chair and realize it was Ara. She is sleeping in a chair while she lay her head on the wall, I can't help but smile seeing her asleep.

"Guess she watched over me when I was out." I got up from my bed and walk to her. She didn't woke up guess she really is sleepy from all that watching me thing, I patted her head lightly and kissed her forehead, I took a paper and something that can write. I wrote the paper and left it in the bed and I opened the window and jumped out of the room. I ran to the place I know. After a while I arrived the place, it was near a cliff and there was a beautiful tree. I stand close the tree while staring at the full moon "I'll be waiting guys." I said as I close my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ara's POV)<strong>

I was greeted by the sun's beam, I covered my head to not get blinded by the ray of the sun and closed the window and it's curtains.

"Wait is it close when I came here?" I ask to myself confused as I look to the bed there is no body there. I quickly shock that Blake is not here all I see was a piece of paper, I took it and read whatever is written in it.

_Hey Ara, I am awake now and I am waiting for you guys to come and get me._

_Sorry if I just disappeared out of the sudden but I guess you know where to find me anyway._

_From: Blake_

I finished reading the letter and I ran out of the infirmary and try to get back to the house fast.

"He is awake now thank goodness." I mumble to myself as I ran faster and I see the house.

**Silver: And cut that is the end of this chapter.**

**Aisha: Ohhhh Ara is a lovebird now.**

**Ara: Sh-shut up Aisha**

**Elsword: Someone is in love~**

**Ara: *went to the corner of embarrassment***

**Silver: Way to go guys. Oh and the OC's will appear on the next 2 chapters until they found Blake that is.**

**Blake: Silver will be thrilled if you post your reviews, bye!**

***End Transmission***


	7. Becoming Stronger

**Silver: I'm back with another chapter like you guys always wanted.**

**Elsword: Finally without any delays or stuff.**

**Silver: Cause someone forces me. *glares***

**Rena: So we will find Blake now.**

**Blake: Haha you will never find me**

**Raven: Enough dilly dally lets get to the story.**

**Chapter 7: Becoming Stronger**

**(Elsword's POV)**

"Oh come on why do I need to cook today." I pouted at Rena who is complaining about my reasons.

"Because it is your turn now get to the kitchen and start cooking." She said as she put her hands on her hips. I frown as I went to the kitchen, I just prepared a usual morning breakfast, after a few minutes I serve some eggs, bacon, and hotdogs for breakfast.

"See is it that hard." Rena teased as she sits down on the table and prepared to eat. The others also went to the table and prepared themselves to eat. We started to get our own food and started to gobble it down.

"So who will give the food to Ara this time?" Chung ask as we glance each other.

"I will d-" I was cut off as someone suddenly knocking the door hard. We look at the door cautiously as someone is knocking the door really hard, I stood up and went to the door. I opened it and see that it was Ara who is breathing heavily and a bit sweating.

"Ara what are you doing here? Are you suppose to be watching Blake?" I ask as she did not reply for the moment until she catch her breath and look at me with a worried face.

"Blake is awake but he is not in the infirmary." She said with a tone of panicking. I quickly shock at what she said _"He is back but he is not in the infirmary." _I thought to myself.

"He left this note behind when I woke up from my sleep." she handed out a piece of paper and I took it, opened it and read the words.

"You know where to find me anyway." I am confused as the last words on the paper written.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" I ask Ara, she shook her head and I am starting to worry as well.

"Come in first Ara we will talk about this but first eat something you must be hungry." I stated and she nodded in reply as she went in and I closed the door. _"Where could you be Blake?"_I ask myself not knowing any single clue where to find him.

I sat on the couch and waited for the others to finish and sit in any chairs or in the couch too for the meeting. As soon everyone is ready I start the meeting.

"So does anyone of you know where Blake might be hiding or something?" I ask as I look each one as they glance each other and waiting for a reply.

"I don't know where he might be."

"I have no clue man."

"No."

"Negative."

"I don't think so."

Everyone said as I start to think of an idea to find him. Until it hit me and made up with a common plan yet normal like any person would do.

"Then we will try to look for him, we will split in two groups. I will take Ara, and Eve then Chung, Rena and Raven." I said and they nodded in reply. We first put on our gears and weapons first in case of any attacks or anything. As we finish we went out of the house.

"Ok we check this part while you guys check the other part, lets go." I said and we split up and tried to find Blake.

We are walking around and around the city but we haven't got any leads to where Blake is. As we walk some more we look at every people, place, corners and everything to see if he is here. So far no luck and there is one block left in our part of the city, we walk to the last part of our turf but it turned out no one was here. I sigh as we turn around and go to the place we split. As we returned we see the three already waiting for us.

"Any leads?" I ask but Rena only shook her head which means no.

"Where could he be?" I said to myself as I put my hand on my chin.

"Wait." Ara said as we focus our glances towards her. "I think I know where he is." I focused my attention. "Did you remember the last time we went on a cliff with a tree near it." we all nodded to remember that time where we drove off the demons and suddenly disappeared without a trace. "I think he is there waiting for us." she said in a soft voice and starting to look down. "Guess that is the last spot we didn't check, lets go." I said as we walk again to that place "You better be there Blake." I mumbled to myself and I cleared my mind and continued walking.

We walk for a few minutes and we arrived at the cliff. We see that the tree is still healthy and bigger than before and the cliff where waves clash by and some water splashed on the land. We walk closer and stop suddenly we see a figure that appeared behind the tree, It looks like a person who is wearing a black gear with a black coat and a black scarf wrapped around his neck and his coat has one hand with a sleeve that covers the whole arm while the other has a shorter sleeve that covers half of his arm, his coat's bottom part is torn up a bit. As a cold wind breeze went towards us the coat and the tail of the scarf flow with the wind. I took a good look and realized it was him.

"Blake!" Ara suddenly shouted as she run towards him, we followed afterwards as we gets closer to him.

**(Blake's POV)**

I am just walking around the tree and stop at a certain point near the cliff and stare at the view. It was beautiful like the last time I saw it and I close my eyes _"Hmm when will they arrive?"_ I thought to myself as I comfort myself with the wind breezing towards me. I enjoy this relaxations sometimes it keeps my thoughts away and rest.

"Blake!" I hear a feminine voice shouted, wait that voice... it's Ara's voice. I look where the voice was coming from then I see Ara running towards me along with the others, I can't help but smile that they finally know where I am _"Guess this wasn't such a bad idea."_ I thought to myself as I walk to the tree and took my weapon which is lying in the body of the tree, I put it in my back and I walk to them slowly. Not too long Ara suddenly hug me when she reaches me, I shock at her actions and I just patted her head as she hug me tighter. I continued patting her and the others arrived.

"What took you guys so long?" I teased with a slight grin on my face.

"Hehe we just got lost." Elsword said as he scratches the back of his head.

"Riiight." I reply as I see through his lie.

"It's good to have you back man." Chung said with a smile

"Yeah sorry if I have to disappear, I just feel that I need to." I replied while looking up in the sky

"It's ok Blake as long we are still together and protect each other." Aisha said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Shall we get back to the house now?" Rena ask as we all nodded except Ara still hugging me tightly. I look back at her hugging me and I see Elsword with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked confusingly to Elsword.

"Oh nothing, you still didn't figure it out huh." Elsword teased and stuck a tongue out.

"Whatever I'll figure it out soon." I replied as he starts walk back.

"We will go first ok." Elsword waved his hand out and left so as the others and left me and Ara alone.

"Ara?" I look at her but she only tighten her hug even more.

"Don't you go off like that again." she said as she look at me face to face with watery eyes. _"Is she really that concerned about me?" _I ask myself as I return the hug and she just stood still this time.

"Don't worry I won't leave like that ever again." I replied as I broke the hug and see her with a smile on her face.

"Let's go back to the house." She said as I nodded. We walk back to the house with a comfortable silence and met up with the others on the road back.

**Silver: And cut.**

**Blake: Wow I look different now.**

**Silver: Yeah Blake now changed to his 2****nd**** job class, Dark Demon Jester, and as promised I will show 1 OC in the next chapter thanks to LucasTheCookie by giving it earlier. And I will need 1 male and 2 female OC's too.**

**Rena: More people yay.**

**Elsword: Post your OC character's looks, class, personality, weapon, and skills if possible.**

**Eve: Silver also be thrilled with your reviews about the story and will reply the reviews in the next chapter.**

**Chung: This is the Elgang signing off.**

***End Transmission***


	8. Author's Note

**Silver: Hey guys I just want to say that the male OC is now closed normally I just needed 2 so now I decided to make it 3 male OCs**

**Sorry for all those who wanted to give male OCs but I need 3 female OCs for the next chapter. I'll try to manage create the next chapter without the female OCs. I would like your help to give your female OCs as soon as possible for me to create the next chapter.**

**Again sorry for the delay I just wanted to notify this to know that the chapter will be out either later or the next day.**

**Thank you for understanding this and I will need the 3 female OCs soon.**

***End Transmission***


	9. A Friend or An Enemy

**Silver: *carrying a big box* Make way heavy road coming through**

**Elsword: What's in the box Silver?**

**Silver: Uhmmmm.**

***The box shakes***

**Eve: Did it just moved?**

**Rena: I think so.**

***A dagger pierced out of the box***

**Everyone: *took a step back with fear***

**Lucs: Ahhh finally it was hot in there.**

**Blake: Mind explaining who are they Silver?**

**Silver: Fine, he is Lucs and Asashin Marito and Solar Silvermoon the new OCs in the story, they will be part of this story from now on.**

**Eve: But why are they in a box.**

**Lucs: Because we are Assassins.**

**Blake: Well that makes sense.**

**Raven: Let's start the story ok.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: A Friend or an Enemy?<strong>

**(Raven's POV)**

It's been two days now since we found Blake. He looks a bit different now, before he doesn't cover up his left arm but now it is always covered by a very long sleeve and his bangs cover his left eye. It is kind of weird but I think it is better not to talk about it. I am at the quest counter taking our quest for today.

"Oh Hi Raven." The blonde girl in the counter greeted

"Hi Ariel, so what is our quest for today?" I ask as she dive to her papers to look for it.

"It must be in here somewhere... Aha here it is." She took a paper out of those other papers and give it to me.

"Thanks Ariel see you later." I waved goodbye and I went back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>(Blake's POV)<strong>

I just lay down on my bed and have nothing quite to do today. I took off my sleeve and see the mark of darkness. It is a price to pay for me to become this but it is worth it to become stronger. I placed the sleeve back on and kept staring at the ceiling, I can't quite see with this hair covering my left eye. I look at my sword when I got bored with the ceiling, it is still the same though but I learned a few tricks with it while I was in that cliff.

Not too soon I heard the door downstairs opened, _"Guess Raven is back with the quest."_ I thought to myself as I got up from my bed and went downstairs. I arrived in the living room where they are all waiting and I guess I am the last one again.

"Ok here is our quest, it seems we will be leaving the house for a few days." Raven said as he read the paper he received in the quest counter. Elsword and Aisha groaned when they heard we are leaving while the rest of us remained the same.

"It also says that rumors are spreading to this place." He added as I raise my eyebrow.

"What rumors is it Raven?" I ask as he scan the quest a little more and I guessed he found it.

"It says here that somekind of shadows is somewhat alive or something and it is our quest to find out what causes these rumors." He replied and as we all nodded in agreement. We went back to our rooms and began to pack up our stuff for the trip. I bring out a shoulder bag and put some of my clothes, pants and equipment in. I wear my gear and make sure that the sleeve is hiding my left arm and my bangs hiding my left eye. I look at the mirror and satisfied enough I left my room and went back to the living room. I waited for the others to finish for a few minutes and we are all set. We wasted no time as we left the house and onto Bethma which the quest said. We took a boat for the ride and Raven as our captain.

* * *

><p>We sailed for hours now, I was in totally bored as I look at everyone doing their own things. Elsword is swinging his sword everywhere guess he is practicing, Aisha is seated on the benches and reading books about magic, Rena is just probably sleeping, Raven is piloting the boat, Eve checking her drones for any damages or maybe doing modifications, Chung is polishing his shooters and armor, and Ara is in the front deck looking for land, while me i'm in the top of the boat standing like a statue as I feel the cold wind passes through me. I wonder how long can I keep the fact that I am a part demon now. Guess it will be revealed sooner or later. I always deep in thought until I give up and lay down for a while and stare at the clouds.<p>

**(Raven's POV)**

I hear a small thud sounds coming from the roof. "Hmm think Blake lay down huh." I mumble to myself as I focus on piloting the boat. I look at everyone and they seem to be getting bored but everything change as I see Bethma on sight I sigh in relief that we already made it. I took the microphone and switch it on.

"Yo ho ho I see land guys we are almost there." I said as I put down the microphone and returned to piloting the boat.

We arrived afterwards the others took their stuff and got off the boat. I see the girls did some stretching when they got off board while us men did a double check on our stuff.

"Glad you made it." A girl with brown eyes and dark brown hair, wears a brown shirt and a black bottom pants.

"We always made it Stella." Aisha said as she chuckled a bit.

"Anyway onto business, you were here about that rumor right?" she asked as we all nodded in reply.

"It starts to freak out the townsfolk here in Bethma and I want to know who is causing this mess." she stated with an irritated voice.

"Got any leads about the rumor Stella?" Blake asked suddenly as we focus on Stella crossing her arms

"Yeah we have, it seems that the mess is created by two persons. I don't quite know what they look like but based on the information that we have that the first one has green eyes and green hair, while the other is wearing a white hoodie with black outlines." She said in an orderly manner.

"Hmm so we should patrol during the night then huh." Chung said as he holds his chin with one hand.

"Yes I believe so, come I'll drop you guys in the inn." Stella said as she motioned her hand to follow her. We walk for a few steps and finally reached the inn, it looks a very fashioned wood like house. We enter the inn and gave each one of us a key with a number. We are about to unpack until Stella called me out.

"Hey Raven who is that guy?" He pointed at Blake. Oh yeah she doesn't know yet.

"He is Blake a new member of the gang, he is weird but a good guy when you know him well." I replied in a calm voice as she nod and left. I look out the window and I think it is already afternoon. I decide to hit the hay early cause of the night shift we must do, I closed my eyes and let the breeze take me to dream land.

* * *

><p>I am so relaxed during my sleep and suddenly heard someone is knocking the door. I opened my eyes and see that it was already night time, I got up from my bed and opened the door to see that it was Aisha.<p>

"Oh good your awake hurry we need to wake the others." she said as I nodded in agreement. We went door after door and tried to wake up the others. We woke up everyone, Elsword was the one that was very hard to wake up he even received a slap from Eve because of that.

We left the inn and proceed with our night patrol. Although I have been thinking that it will take a long time if we stick in one group so I decide I give my idea to the others.

"Ok we should split up to secure this town better and find something strange easier." I said as they nodded.

"Ok Bl-" I was cut off until Aisha immediately covered my mouth.

"Blake and Ara you go to the south part of town, me and Raven east, Eve and Elsword north and Chung and Rena west." She said as they all nodded and left to go to their posts. Me and Aisha started to go too until I ask her immediately.

"Why did you just do that?" I asked her

"It is part of my plan hihi." She chuckled a bit and I remained confused.

"What plan exactly?" I ask again.

"Well duh to have time with someone hihi." she said as she chuckle some more. I ignored her this time as I focus on our task. "Be careful everyone." I mumbled to myself as Aisha starts to bring up boring topics.

* * *

><p><strong>(Blake's POV)<strong>

Ara and I walk around on our assigned spot Aisha given us. But seriously what is with the splitting up thing a boy and a girl per route. I look at Ara who is staring at the ground again as I didn't notice she is holding my arm. I let her hold it for the rest of the walk and we keep on going around and around to make sure to find some clues or anything strange about this town.

"Hey Blake." Ara called me softly.

"Hmm?" I said

"I feel something or someone is watching us." she said as she shivers.

We walk some more as I look for anything suspicious, Ara said someone is watching us I became more aware of our surroundings by then.

**(? POV)**

"What do you guys think?" I said to the other two as we stare the black haired clothed guy and named Blake and the girl with black hair and orange dress.

"They know nothing about us yet." said the man with black hair some of his hair is covering his right eye and the other eye is green, he wears a black jacket unbuttoned with a white t-shirt and a dark blue jeans with chains wrapped around his left leg he also wears a leather belt and black shoes with white outlines. Sometimes he gives me the creeps as he smirks as I know what he will do.

"Not now Solar let them pass a little more. Maybe they have them." The other man said wearing a hoodie with pure white color and green eyes, he never remove that hoodie of his but he has something wrap in cloth on his back and there is also a dagger on his back too, a rifle with a leather band wrap around his head, and a handgun on his left leg while a bandolier on the right leg, he wears a brown leather pants and he pack a box of bullets for his guns.

While me I just wear a black vest with a black shirt, black pants and a sheath on my left holds my dagger, black shoes with brown outlines and a black cape. My hair reach to my shoulders some of my bangs covered my right eye and I have green eyes.

"It seems they entered long enough let's pay these kidnappers a show." I said and the two nodded as we jump roof to roof.

* * *

><p><strong>(Blake's POV)<strong>

I start to feel something a presence is approaching at us. I stop walking and Ara look at me confused. As I sense my surroundings suddenly two bullets coming right at us, I quickly put Ara behind me and took my sword and blocked the bullets. I look further the path as I feel my left eye is glowing to help me with my vision, I see three people the first one wears a hoodie and in a plank position has a silenced sniper, the second is wearing a black jacket crossed his arms, and the last one wears a black vest and a cape.

"Ara go warn the others." I said to her quietly

"But..." she said as I quickly cut her off.

"Don't worry about me I'm not gonna die this time." I replied.

"I don't want to leave you." she said with a worried tone. she is not leaving while the three people are already walking towards us, I know one option to make her go. I pulled Ara and kissed her as she was shock about this and I quickly broke off the kiss.

"Now will you go?" I ask with a warm smile as she nodded and left quickly.

"Well well you kidnappers are sure out in the night." said the one with the vest.

"Kidnappers?" I said in confusion.

"Don't joke us around we know you have our members." the one with the sniper said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I replied.

"Stop messing around we know you are one of them!" The black-haired man shouted at me.

"With due respect I know nothing about kidnappers of this town." I replied calmly.

"If that is so prove it." The one with the vest said as the three suddenly took their weapons. The one with the vest took out his dagger from his left leg, the one with the sniper jumped far away for his sniper range and the one with black hair took out his katana and his left arm looks like a glove claw while the claws are gold.

"Fine..." I said as I took out my sword single handed as I turn into my battle stance. Not too soon the two finally charge as I charged as well, we three swing our swords and clashed in the middle.

"You won't see another day here ever again kidnapper." The one with green hair and black vest said.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Silver: And cut!<strong>

**Lucs, Marito and Solar: Hey why are we bad guys!**

**Silver: Don't worry it is just a misunderstanding in the start you will be good guys in the next chapter *cough* spoilers**

**Blake: Let me guess I'm dead again.**

**Elsword: You won't you have us on your back.**

**Ara: Yeah i'll protect you Blake.**

**Aisha: *cough* lovebird**

**Ara: *blush***

**Silver: *cough* So now that is out of the way I would like to thank LucasTheCookie, TheReprisalAssassinM, and Light Metal for giving their male OCs and giving me the mood to get this story on going. I will make the next chapter fast and the next next chapter will have to wait cause I will need the 3 female OCs for it, as before I need the following for the OC**

**Looks**

**Appearance**

**Type of Race (Human, Nasod, Elf)**

**Personality**

**Weapons**

**Skills**

**Class (1****st**** to 3****rd**** class if you like)**

**Well that is all I think if you like to add more I will be glad and try my best to make it happen in the story afterwards.**

**Blake: Silver also be thrilled for any reviews that you will give him about his story or give tips to make his story better and you expect to happen.**

**Everyone: This is the Elgang singing out.**

***End Transmission***


	10. Healing Love

**Silver: Another chappy is here :)**

**Everyone: yay!**

**Lucs: I can't wait to be good guys.**

**Blake: I need to beat you up first.**

**Eve: Awww more people.**

**Elsword: Cheer up Eve more the better right.**

**Silver: Yup now let's get to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Healing Love<strong>

**(Ara's POV)**

I can't believe Blake just kissed me, I can feel my face heating up everytime I remember that memory. _"Does that mean he likes me?"_ I thought to myself as I shrug off my thoughts and focus that he is fighting someone right now. I run around and around still can't find the others, I stop for a second to catch my breath and as I look back to the road I see a familiar red haired crimson eyes man and a silver haired honey orange eyes. I quickly ran to them and notice my presence.

"Hey Ara aren't you suppose to be with Blake." Eve said in a monotone voice.

"I was until he said I should warn you guys." I replied while gasping for air.

"Warn us?" Elsword ask raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know but whatever it is he is fighting with someone right now." I replied instantly. Their eyes widen to hear my words as they were in shock that something might happen to him.

"He really is stubborn he might get killed again." Elsword said as he gritted his teeth.

"We have no time to waste Elsword find the others while me and Ara help Blake." Eve bumped in quickly as we nodded and instantly left.

"You better not mess this up Blake." I said to myself as I focus on running back to him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Elsword's POV)<strong>

I ran as fast as I can to find the rest that Blake is acting stubborn again. I really need to let that guy fight in a team. I ran to a corner and luckily I spotted Chung and Rena walking and talking I quickly ran to them and stop catching my breath.

"Hey Elsword what brings you here?" Chung ask

"No time Blake is fighting someone again alone we need to think a plan." I instantly said to them.

"What plan are we gonna do then?" Aisha suddenly bumped in the conversation as we all jump in shock.

"What the heck Aisha don't scare us like that!" I shouted at her.

"Hihihi anyway what is our plan?" She ask again.

"Let's set up a trap." I said as I hold my chin.

"A trap?" Rena said in confusion.

"Yeah here we will do it." I said as I briefly discuss my plan about helping Blake.

"Sounds like a great plan let's do it." Chung said with confidence.

"All right let's go Blake can't hold all day." Raven added and we all nodded and went to the east part of town.

* * *

><p><strong>(Blake's POV)<strong>

I am hanging like an insect to these three good thing I learn a few tricks now. "Blaze Kick!" says the one with the black jacket I look at him as he is burning and I quickly turn into my defensive postion. "Blade Wall." I said calmly as all of my 6 swords came out and turned into a shield. The kick was blocked and he jumped away. The swords returned to my main sword and I charged quickly to the three. I see the one with the vest has his eyes closed, I charged at him first but I suddenly stop when I saw 5 daggers came out of nowhere from his back. He pointed at me as the daggers started to move towards me. I quickly dodged the first 3 daggers but I got cut from the last 2. I stayed on my ground as I quickly make another skill. "Massive Shot." I said as I pointed my sword to the green haired man then suddenly all 6 swords came out and moving against him. He quickly jumped away and dodged all my 6 swords, I have a smirk on my face and "Time to show why I am a Demon Jester." I mumbled to myself. "Hallucinate!" I shouted as there were clones of me suddenly appeared on the 6 swords scattered everywhere, the clones took each sword and started to charge at the two. I look at the one with the sniper as he said something then shot 2 bullets, I managed to block the bullets but something surprised me as the bullets exploded. I knocked back a little and the clones came back to me and retrieving my 6 swords.

"You are not bad for a kidnapper." The one with the jacket.

"I am not a kidnapper!" I shouted as I charge at him quickly. Biggest mistake I ever made, I look at him and he said. "Hellfire." he suddenly changed, his right eye is glowing and I noticed that he is a demon. He quickly charged at me too as we both raised our swords and clashed in the middle. I watch him as his hair is turning into crimson red and an outburst of fire came out of him. I got flied away but quickly recovered from my feet.

"What was that." I mumbled to myself as I stare the three then suddenly I see sort of light and it was coming from the sniper of the one at the back. "Two-handed form." I said as another sword came out with 3 swords combined from it as I took action deflecting the bullets. As soon I finished deflecting the green haired man charged at me "Blade Storm." he said as I got off guard all of his 4 swords hit my body. I jumped back and look at the scratches and it has a color green substance _"Poison!" _I thought as now I have limited time to end these guys. But suddenly the green man stand his ground "Shadow Strike." he said as shadows came out just like him and charging at me. _"So this was the rumor huh."_ I thought again as I grip my swords "One-handed form." I said as the sword returned. "Limit..." I mumble as the aura coming through my veins "...Break." I said as I let out a big burst that killed all the shadows. I feel that my left eye is glowing and my left hand is flowing with black aura. I quickly charged at the green haired man "Blade Dance." I said as 4 swords came out and started to swing around me, he jumped away but I quickly react as I jump to him "x4 Slash." I said as I quickly slash him and the 4 swords swinging around me followed I slashed him 4 times and the other swords too so technically I slashed him 16 times. He fell to the ground injured, I don't want to kill them... yet. I see that the one with the black jacket started to charge at me. "Flame Shot!" he shouted as he raised his glove claw and started to shoot somekind of fireballs. I jump towards him as soon I was on top of him "Blade Seal." I said calmly as the 4 swords behind me stabbed the ground and formed a bind. He can't escape but suddenly I felt something hit my arm and it was the one with the sniper. He kept firing rounds at me as I charge at him. "Assassination." He said as he took his rifle and shot a bigger bullet than the rest, I stood my ground as I prepare myself for the bullet. When the timing was right I slashed the bullet in half as the bullet passed me and exploded. I smirked again as I charge again at him, our distance is getting shorter and shorter as he keep using his skills "Pierce Shot!" he shouted as I quickly dodged it. I was so close to him now and he took out his dagger from his back "Rapid Assault." he said as he starts to shoot his rifle at me and slide. "Stun Collison!" I shouted as I bashed my sword at him and he went flying I quickly charged at him and my sword has a black aura. "Chain Trigger!" I shouted as I started slashing him everywhere. 16..17..18..19..20. I counted the number of slash and ended it with another skill "Triple slash." I said as the 2 swords inside jumped out and started to fall I quickly slashed him with my main sword upwards and so as the two swords fell down and it the sword quickly reassembled. I jump and grabbed the sword and slash it to him.

"Two down one to go." I mumbled myself as I look back at the demon. He broke the seal as he released a powerful fire burst. The 4 swords returned to my main sword and he quickly charged at me. I positioned myself for my move. "Finishing Touch." I said as all 6 swords floated behind me and I charged at him. Our swords clashed and I took this opportunity and I quickly slide my sword and his sword slided off his hand and I quickly slash him upward then my 6 swords rushing to him slashed him in different locations. He fell to the ground and I raised my main sword and all 6 swords returned quickly. I stop the flow of my aura then my left eye returned to it's ordinary color and my left arm is not flowing with aura anymore. I suddenly felt pain from my body as I received a bunch of bullets, cuts and bruises. I shrug off the pain as I get the three people and patch them up with my medical supplies. It took me a while to get them fixed up no traces of injuries but left me with nothing. I can feel the poison running through my veins. I gritted my teeth as I hold the injury where it hurts the most and I look at it, it was bleeding.

* * *

><p>I just sit down on the ground for now cause I can't carry three people in this condition. I rest for a while and preventing the pain then Ara and Eve arrived.<p>

"Hey Blake you alright?" Ara ask as I stand up

"Yeah I'm fi-" I got cut off as I felt the poison spread again and the injuries started to hurt. I hold the big cut and prevent it from bleeding.

"I guess that is a no." she said "Eve give me the medics." she called out and Eve gave her everything she need.

"Here drink this to stop the poison." she gave me a small bottle with something in it, I guess this is the antidote. I drink it slowly and I feel that it worked. I look back at Ara who is covering my cuts and bruises. After a few minutes she finally finished treating my wounds and I stand back up, I offered my hand to her, she look down for a sec and she reach my hand and I help her up.

"Thanks Ara." I said as she look on the ground again and I see her face turn into bright red.

"You are welcome." She said and suddenly hugged me instantly. I was shock at this event and I look at Eve as she tilted her head. "Can you give us a minute." I said and she nodded, she turned around and walk a few steps.

"You are really stubborn." Ara said as she is still hugging me.

"I know I am but I do it for a reason." I replied in a monotone voice.

"But I don't want you to sacrifice yourself just for it." she said as I feel something wet in my chest. _"Is she crying?" _I though as I hug her back and pet her hair softly.

"You know I just wanted to be sure you are ok as well the others." I said as she look at me face to face. "But look on the bright side I did not die this time right." I added as I wipe away her tears.

"Just don't break your promise." she said as she lay her head on my shoulder and I pet her hair again.

"I'm sorry but I can't keep promises that easily." I replied as I continue petting her.

We stayed for a while to keep Ara calm and we start to head back to the inn with these three people I encountered. Each one of us carries one person, while we were walking I see the others running towards us with something in their hands.

"What is all that stuff for?" I ask as they approach us.

"I thought you are still fighting." Chung said innocently.

"I guess you are too late, the fight was over now come over here and help me carry this." I said as I start to struggle carrying the person I am holding right now. Elsword come to my aid while the others helped Ara and Eve.

* * *

><p>We walk in a comfortable silence and soon we arrived the inn. I volunteered that we will place these people in my room. I lay down one of them in the bed while the other two is on the ground with a pillow. I also secured the windows and door in case they try to escape. I closed the door and look to the gang.<p>

"So where am I gonna sleep tonight?" I ask them, they glance at each but no one replied until Ara volunteered

"Y-you can sleep in my room if you like." She stutters as she plays with her fingers. Elsword and Rena has smirks on their faces while the others glanced at Ara who look down in embarrassment, I can't help but smile to Ara as she blush a little "Thanks Ara." I said with a warm smile.

"Ok time to get some sleep we need to talk about those three tomorrow." Raven said as we all nodded in agreement. Everyone went to their rooms as I followed Ara into her room. She opened the door, she entered first and I followed and closed the door behind. We had an awkward silence as I lean against the wall as she sat down on her bed. Ara then broke the silence.

"Where will you sleep Blake?" she asked me as I think of an idea. I only thought one idea but it's not comfortable but it will do.

"I'll just sleep here on the floor." I replied in a monotone voice.

"Oh." she replied instantly.

I look at her and she suddenly look down again in embarrassment, I smile again _"She is cute when she blush."_ I thought to myself and I start to talk.

"Still thinking about the kiss?" I ask and she suddenly look at me with eyes widen and a bright red cheeks.

"N-no I wasn't." she stutters back

"Then why are you stuttering?" I teased as she try to reply back.

"I-I don't know ok I'm just nervous." she replied back

"Riiiiight." I said as I walk towards her. She was confused at all but I figured it out soon why she acts different and always embarrass every time.

"_I gotta admit she likes me, and I like her too."_ I thought to myself and stop walking as I am in front of her.

"Blake?" she called out confused.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I-I..." she said and kept quiet for a while.

"Like me?" I ask as she look at me with shock knowing her secret and I just smiled.

"Y-yeah but how did you know?" she asked confused

"I can see it to your actions of how different you treat me with the others." I said calmly as she listened every word. I can see her face becoming more red.

"Blake." she called again.

"Hmm?" I said looking at her.

"Do you like me too?" she ask in embarrassment. I can't help but to smile again and my face heats up a little and I admit to her.

"Yes I do like you Ara." I replied calmly while I feel my face is heating up.

"R-really?" she ask with disbelief. Well I know one thing that will prove it to her. I kneel down until my face is the same height as her I pulled her close to me and give her a warm kiss. I quickly broke off the kiss and look at her with a warm smile.

"Now do you believe?" I ask and she nodded, this time she pulled me for another kiss I was shock about it but then calm myself and kissed her back. The kiss lasted longer than I think until we broke up and gasp for air. I prepared a small blanket on the floor and a small pillow but suddenly Ara hold my hand, I look at her confused.

"Y-you can sleep beside me if you want." She stutters as she avoids eye contact and has her face deepen in red.

"S-sure thanks Ara." I stutter as well as I scratch the back of my head.

"I will wash myself off first, I don't want to sleep like this." I said as she nodded and I went to the bathroom. I took a small towel and dip it in cold water and washed my body.

**(Ara's POV)**

I squealed in joy to know that Blake likes me too. I just can't take my memory off that scene where we kiss. I hold my cheeks and smile as the memory kept replaying in my mind. Later Blake came out of the bathroom and I moved on the end of the bed so Blake can sleep with me in the bed. He layed down and smiled at me.

"Good night Ara." he said to me

"Good night Blake." I replied and he closed his eyes and fallen asleep. I look at him a little more and smile, I move closer to him and hug him as I feel that the bed is taking me to dream land.

"I love you Blake." I whispered to his ear and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver: And that is it.<strong>

**Blake and Ara: *blushes***

**Elsword: Awww~ the lovebirds finally admitted.**

**Ara: Sh-shut up.**

**Rena: There is no escape to it Ara hihihi.**

**Aisha: I wonder who will be our partners.**

**Silver: Shush you will know soon.**

**Blake: This is the end of chapter 9 readers, Silver can't release chapter 10 if he still didn't receive the 3 female OCs and Silver will also be thrilled for your reviews about this story he will reply to your reviews sooner or later.**

**Silver: Thanks Blake this is Silver0100 singing off.**

***End Transmission***


	11. A Broken Gang

**Silver: I arrived with another chapter :)**

**Everyone: *glared at Silver***

**Silver: Uhh guys?**

**Elsword: What took you so long!**

**Silver: I made a few failures on this chapter ok, I tried to create a better one than those.**

**Blake: You better not do it again Silver.**

**Silver: I wont, oh and by the way on the last chapter I made a few mistakes about Solar Silvermoon's fighting tactics especially his hellfire. I am sorry about that and make the adjustments on the next chapter.**

**Also for those other people who given their OC I will try to put them somewhere in the story in the next few chapters so don't be hating. I will be thrilled if you readers wanted to give your OC either male or female and I will pick the winners for the next chapters I have planned. You can determine if you want them to be a hero or a villain or villain to hero or hero to villain... You know what I mean.**

**Raven: That's said it then let's start the story. **

**Classes:**

**Lucs: Shadow Assassin (18)**

**Solar Silvermoon: Crimson Hellfire (17)**

**Asashin Marito: Hawk Eye Assassin (19)**

**Jannet: Weapon Alchemist (17)**

**Lucia: Soul Guardian (18)**

**Venta Corpo: Caluso Warrior (18)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: A Broken Gang<strong>

**(Blake's POV)**

I woke up from the rays of the sun again. "Ugh. I'm starting to hate that sun." I mumbled to myself. I tried to get up but something is preventing me so. I look at my body and see that there is a hand lying with an orange sleeve. I look to where it belongs and it was Ara's hand. I remembered what happened last night and I can't help but smile. I tried to remove her arm carefully and kissed her forehead before I got up from the bed. I look myself in the mirror and see my hair is quite messy and my clothes is a bit torn. I took my bag and get some new clothes then I went to the bathroom to take a bath and fix myself from all the cuts I received.

* * *

><p><strong>(Luc's POV)<strong>

I feel something soft on my whole body and it is quite relaxing. I opened my eyes to and realized I'm in a bed. "How did I get here?" I ask myself, I look around and noticed it is a room of the Bethma Inn. I look at my body which is full of bandages and cloth, I am really confused on how did I get patched up and when did I get in here. I shrug off my thoughts for a moment as I try to get up. I feel the cuts hurts a little but I endure it and manages to sit on the bed. I look the room once more and see Solar and Marito sleeping in a sleeping bag or something. I let out a sigh knowing we are alright then suddenly the door opened slightly and a black haired man covering his left eye and he is wearing some black clothes…. Wait he was the one we were fighting last night.

"Oh you're awake already." He said in a calm voice.

"Stay away kidnapper." I said with a growl.

"Still can't move on aren't you." he replied, he was walking to me with a tray of food and water. He placed it down beside me, I stare at it and it was full of bacon and eggs with an orange juice. I see him took the chair near the desk and drag it close to me and he sat on the chair.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked me

"You put poison in it so why would I eat?" I replied mockingly

"Then I will eat one to prove it is not poison." he said as he took a bacon and ate it completely in his mouth.

"There does that prove it?" he said again and I just let out a sigh as I took the fork on the tray and took an egg and start to eat.

"Are you the one who patched us up?" I ask him curiously as he just remained the way he is.

"Yeah. Almost died about it because of your poison." he replied. I chuckled a little about what he said as he stare at me, Solar and Marito from time to time.

"Why do you call us kidnappers anyway?" He suddenly said. I almost choke the bacon that I ate when I heard what he said and remembered what happened to the half of our gang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

There were six of us that day. It was me, Solar, Marito, Jannet, Lucia, and Venta. We were having a fine day in Bethma and everything was doing great. We thought nothing will happen that day until a mysterious person approached us.

"Help, someone or something just kidnapped my son." the person said. We glance at each other to help or not.

"What do you guys think?" Solar asked

"Maybe we should help we just need to track them down right." Jannet said, she has yellowish hair and has crimson eyes. She wears a yellow school uniform top and a black school skirt and she wears her lab coat more often like a cape. She wears normal shoes with socks that reaches to her ankles.

"We must we are heroes after all." Lucia said with a smile, she has red eyes and white long hair reaches to her waist. She is really showing her body she only wears a red bra and a white short shorts good thing she wears her red jacket with white outlines, she also wear white boots with red outlines that reaches to her legs.

"Let's go we still have a lot of things to do." Venta added, she taller than the other two. she has sky-blue eyes and black colored hair reaches to her back, she wears a white headband around her forehead. She wears a complete white hijab from a white head-veil with green inside has white and green abaya with a bit of yellow trimmings.

"All right then." I said and Solar went closer to the mysterious person.

"Where did they went?" Solar ask and the person look up to us with teary eyes.

"They ran to Bethma Lake, please save my son." the person said, we all nodded and left the village.

We walk for a while with a comfortable silence. It was really quiet until we reach Bethma Lake. We prepared ourselves before we entered. Everyone prepared their gears and weapons while Venta changed to her battle uniform. She now wears a blue battle pants with cuts on the end and her top is just a ragged white cloth with a few cuts and nicks. She also wear a blue sash around her waist of her cloth and has another cloth on her neck which she usually use to cover her nose and mouth. Lucia prepared her throwing knives into her jacket and strap around her sash holding the red and with scythe and she put a dagger on her right leg. Jannet just making more of her random potions with different colors and she has an alchemist gun on her left leg.

We were all set and we entered the grounds of Bethma lake. It was normal in start but where we go deeper and deeper more lizardmen are popping out of nowhere. Sooner or later we were surrounded. We are really outnumbered but the lizardmen isn't attacking until they made a path and someone is walking close to us.

"Well well well, more people entered our territory huh." A man in a black cape with a black hoodie on said to us. I can't quite see his face but I think he is controlling these pests.

"We have no time for this get them except the three of them." He said as he pointed to Jannet, Venta and Lucia. The lizardmen suddenly charged and we fought hard. It was taking too long until we lost our strength and got cuts, bruises and blood around me, Solar and Marito. Both of them already fainted but I am still barely hanging. I see that the lizardmen took out all of us and they took Lucia, Venta and Jannet. I reach out my hand to them then suddenly fainted to loss of my blood.

After that the three of us woke up from the infirmary and no signs of the other three.

_**Flashback ended.**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, you ok? I think you are having a memory recap don't you." the man said to me as I look at him with surprise that he seemed to guess what I was doing.<p>

"Y-yeah but it is none of your business." I said as I avoid to make eye contact. I returned eating the food he gave me and my stomach was really satisfied.

"Well I can't judge that but I didn't get the chance to know your names." he said as I look at him normally.

"Oh right I am Lucs, he is Solar Silvermoon and the other is Asashin Marito." I said as I pointed myself and the two still asleep.

"Nice to meet you I'm Blake." he replied reaching out a hand for a shake, I gave mine and returned to eating after.

"Look I will be honest about that memory I believe it is about some people aren't they?" he said suddenly I choked on the food I eat again and look at him again with surprise.

"How do you know all this stuff?" I ask as he only chuckles

"I don't, I just feel it." he said in return "Mind sharing it?" he added as I sigh in defeat and told him the story. It took a while and finally I reached to the end of my story about the six of us. He was astonished about it I guess he believes in the story.

"I see, sorry to hear about that." he said

"No, no it's ok you seem trustworthy after all." I said in return.

"You sure are a spoiling brat Lucs." someone said suddenly I was shock and look that Solar is awake.

"Uh.. yeah I do." I said as I scratch the back of my head and Blake walk closer to Solar giving him the same food he gave to me.

"Hey where is my food." Marito joins in and Blake quickly took another plate.

We were crept with a weird silence as we focus on eating while Blake is just staring at us like he is a statue or something. It took a while until Blake closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Then suddenly someone outside is knocking the door, Blake stood up and walk to the door and opened it to see Stella.

"Oh Stella what brings you here." Blake said while covering us for some reason.

"Some of our scouts wandered around the Bethma Lake for a while but only two of them returned, they said that there were a lot of lizardmen out there and the ones were captured were being captive in cages and looks like there are more people were held in there. I think the ones were captive are captured months ago. So I may ask would you go save them?" Stella stated then asked Blake with a serious face. He returned the gaze and let out a sigh.

"We will do it. Don't worry Stella we will rescue them. Although does the scouts know any of the ones being captive too?" Blake ask as Stella removed the bangs out of her face.

"One of the scouts said that there was four soldiers, one kid and three women." Stella stated as I was shocked about the kid and three women what Stella said.

"Ok Stella thanks for the info, we will leave as fast as we could." Blake said and Stella nodded and left.

**(Blake's POV)**

Is that a sign of hope or what. After what Stella said it looks like it can be them. I look at them again and they were shock about what they have heard.

"It is like the last time." Lucs said in a monotone voice while Solar and Marito remained speechless. I walk closer to Lucs and pet his head.

"Don't worry we will rescue them this time." I said as they look at shock at what I am doing.

"You will do that, after what we done to you?" Marito said with shock and I just smiled in return.

"Of course besides I guess a broken gang is like a broken heart." I said as they understood what I meant. "So better gear up and prepare to go because the four of us will do it now." I added and they nodded and got up and took their equipment.

I turn around to leave but an arm was put on my shoulder and look it was Lucs.

"Th-thank you Blake this means a lot to us." He said.

"Don't get your hopes up maybe they are waiting this time to be rescued by their princes." I said as he chuckle and went back to the two and prepared for the trip.

I left the room and entered Ara's room to get prepared also. My gear and swords are in her room so I need to buckle up quietly. She is still sleeping like an angel. I quietly wore my gears and put my sword on my back. I was prepared and ready to leave but then suddenly arms wrapped around my chest. I look around and see Ara is hugging me... but wait isn't she asleep when I look at her.

"Leaving are you?" She said as I tried to not to get caught.

"No, just gonna do a patrol." I said innocently but she got through my lie.

"Come on I know you will go somewhere I will help you." She said and leave a smile. I sigh in defeat and agreed.

"Fine you can come and I will protect you on the trip cause you are important to me." I warmly said as she shows a sign of blush on her cheeks.

"Gear up we will leave soon." I said and she nodded as she went to the bathroom. I went out of the room and see that Solar is waiting for me.

"Hey Blake. I just wanna say thanks for you know everything and hope we can repay you somehow." he said as I just smiled.

"You don't need to helping someone in need is what I do best. well not really." I said as he laughed a little and then Lucs, Ara and Marito went out of the rooms and we are prepared to leave.

"All right let's go." I said as we head out the inn and walk to Bethma Lake.

Another gang I encountered, really interesting life I have right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver: And CUT!<strong>

**Everyone: Finally.**

**Lucia, Jannet and Venta: Please save us quickly.**

**Vlad: Haha you wont save them.**

**Blake: Who is he?**

**Silver: Oh he is the bad guy behind all of it (spoilers)**

**Anyway like I said earlier I will be glad to post your OC's if you want to be part of the story here are the requirements for the OC's **

**Looks**

**Appearance**

**Type of Race (Human, Nasod, Elf)**

**Personality**

**Weapons**

**Skills**

**Class (1****st**** to 3****rd**** class if you like)**

**Also I will be thrilled for you reviews people. If you want the action part wait till Chapter 11 :)**

**This is Silver and the gang signing out.**

**Everyone: Bye bye!**

***End Transmission***


	12. The Reunion

**Silver: Hey guys another chapter has arrived.**

**Blake: We are bored we want some action.**

**Silver: You will experience right now and encounter your 1****st**** villain OC :)**

**Lucs: Coooool!**

**Solar: I want our gang to be one again.**

**Silver: Yeah yeah, and by the way I made a few new skills for Solar, Lucs and Marito I hope you guys will like what I made up for them. And as said we will start Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The Reunion<strong>

**(Blake's POV)**

We left the inn and went to Bethma Lake because of what Stella said to us earlier. We walk in an awkward silence as the three just starting at me and Ara who is lying her head on my shoulder and holding my arm tight. I can see the smirks of the three and I just rolled my eyes and let Ara be comfortable of what she is doing right now. Sooner or later we finally reach the grounds of Bethma Lake. It is a little quiet than it used to be.

"It is quiet in start like before." Lucs said as they stare a little more at nothing but just the road to the lake.

"We better prepare ourselves we don't want to get killed this time." Marito said and we all nodded in agreement. I took out my sword and yield it with two hands in front of me. I stare at it a little bit and something just went into my mind. _"Is there a better power than what I have now?"_ I thought to myself and I put back my sword on my back.

"Anything wrong Blake?" Ara asked me with a worried face.

"Im fine Ara don't worry." I replied with a smile and she was also prepared to enter.

* * *

><p>We all are already ready and geared up and we entered the grounds of Bethma Lake. It was quiet from the start of as we walk and look for anything suspicious. I glance a little more and so as the others. Nothing is weird enough until I see two eyes lying in the pathway of the river. I knew it was a lizardman and I quickly dashed to it and grabbed its head and pulled him out of the water.<p>

"Got a spy over here." I said as I managed to hold the lizardman trying to escape. They quickly ran to me and hold the lizardman. I stood up and gasp for some air from all of that holding thing.

"Nice job capturing the lizard Blake, we should keep moving they wont be far now." Solar said and we returned to our journey. As soon as we walk the lizard suddenly let out a shriek then quickly more lizardmen appeared out of nowhere and armed with a buckler and a spear. I gritted my teeth to know that we must fight our way to rescue the people being captive. I look at Ara prepared her spear and the three prepared their weapons as well.

"Heh, the fun begins now." I said as I took out my sword and changed to my fighting stance.

"Lets go!" I shouted then we all charged against the lizardmen. We slash, shoot, thrust and dashed against the endless number of them and refused to give up.

* * *

><p><strong>(? POV)<strong>

I just sit down being useless since we were captive. It feels really sad for me that the three of us always sit here or walk around a little, it's already been two months and we were still here.

"Do you think they will save us?" The one with a labcoat said to me and I just stare at the ground.

"I don't know if they will." I replied with a hint of sadness.

"They will come I'm sure of it." The one with a ragged cloth top and blue pants. I hope they will save us, we missed them and wanted to get out this cage as soon as possible. We remained silent for a while and do what we can do inside a cage then suddenly we hear a shriek from somewhere not too far from us.

"What was that all about?" The one with the labcoat asked.

"I don't know but I think someone is entering this place and I hope they reach to us." I said

"Ah the gang is coming to rescue us." The person said who was caught earlier.

"We hope that they will really reach to us." The other one said. I really agree about the guy I really wanted to get out of this cage right now and find them and spend time together again like the old days we had.

"Let's wait for them, they will reach us." The one with the ragged cloth top said.

I just simply nodded and hope they would reach us and rescue us from this prison.

**(Blake's POV)**

We fought a lot of lizardmen on the way and it is just the halfway of the place. I suddenly see more lizardmen charging at us. I tightened my grip on my sword and swing it. "Sword Barrage." I said as I pointed my sword at the charging enemies all of my six swords pops out all at once and thrust all of them and lay down on the ground emotionless. I quickly raised my hand for another spell "Hallucinate." I said and six clones of me suddenly appeared near my swords, each one of them took one sword and charged at the lizardmen.

"Let's move quickly we are almost there." I said and they ran quickly to the gap I made although more lizardmen replaced the fallen ones and they started to use their skills as well "Turbulent Wave!" Ara shouted as she plows her spear forward pushing the lizardmen away, more appeared and got stuck in a circular form. We refused to give up as Solar used a skill of his. "Flame Cascade." He said as he pointed his finger to the direction we were running and suddenly tons of small fireballs appeared on his back and chased a specific lizardmen. We took the opportunity to run from the gap we made as more and more lizardmen appeared out of nowhere. Next was Marito, he took out his rifle and jumped in the air "Glorious Rain!" He said as he shot a lot of rounds then it was raining of bullets in front of us clearing the path. We were getting closer and closer to the end area of Bethma Lake, suddenly a mysterious person dashed in front us with a sword preparing to thrust at Ara. I quickly reacted by dicing his sword and kicked him from his path, he did a backflip and released somekind of a ball and noticed it was a bomb. We quickly jumped out of the blast area and landed in the ground swiftly. I quickly positioned myself in front while all of them are in the back.

"So more guest have arrive for the celebration." The mysterious man said, he wears a cloak covering his whole body and head. He must be the one controlling all these lizardmen, I step closer to the others.

"You guys go ahead I'll buy you some time to rescue them." I whispered to Lucs ear.

"Are you sure isn't it too many for you?" He whispered back and I just smirked.

"Heh~ I'll be fine now go." I said as I charge at the mysterious person, Our swords clashed and I signalled them to go. I look at them for a while, and I see Ara looking at me back with a sad face and they now vanished at my sight and I jumped backwards to get some room for another attack.

"You sure are stubborn boy, I will give you credit to that." He said. "Although you won't survive another day today." He added as he snapped his fingers and more lizardmen appeared in front, back, and sides of me. I gritted my teeth to know that I am surrounded.

"Good luck to you guys." I mumbled to myself then the lizardmen charged at me at every direction and I engage in combat.

**(Ara's POV)**

I can't believe he is being stubborn again but I guess he is doing it for a reason like what he said to me last night. But still I really don't want to leave his side ever again next time. I was cut off from my trance when I barely dodge the spears of the lizardmen and I focused on our main goal right now.

"Shadow Blade." Lucs said as his dagger extended with his shadow and he trusted it to the lizardmen in front of us. We finally cleared the path and reached the cages.

"Thank goodness you people made it." the scout who got captured said and I see a few more captives in different cages. I used my spear to break the cages and let out the captives. I look at the three and they gaze at the last cage. I don't know why but I think it has something to do about what Blake and Lucs talked about. Yeah I was stalking them that time.

**(Lucs' POV)**

I cant really believe my eyes right now as I stare who are in the cage. Solar and Marito were also shock to see that Lucia, Venta and Jannet are still in one piece. I quickly slashed the cage into half and I see their faces full of joy and tears. Then suddenly Lucia rushed to me while Venta rushed to Solar and Jannet rushed to Marito. Lucia was hugging me tightly although I don't mind and I hug her back.

"We missed you guys." I said

""We missed you too you know." Venta said and we enjoyed our little reunion that we are all returned as a one strong powerful gang. I loved the feeling that I feel right now and I wish that it will last forever. I see Ara with a smirk on her face as she put one of her hand on her hip. I rolled my eyes and focused my glance to the six of us, I can't really believe we finally found them thanks to Blake of course. I was so full of happy thoughts until I heard a loud sound. *TING!* it was sounds of clashing of swords, I completely forgot that Blake is trying to buy us some time and now I am worried that he might get killed. I look at Ara with a worried face, I quickly look at the six of us again and I see Solar and Marito nodded their heads as a sign.

"All right we got everyone let's go!" I shouted as we run to the alternate route exit of Bethma Lake. I just hope Blake will be ok from there.

"You better come back Blake or we are dead to your friends." I mumbled to myself as I focus on running to safety.

* * *

><p><strong>(Blake's POV)<strong>

I jumped out of combat to recover, fighting with these numbers is not really a good plan. I receive a bunch of cuts from all the spears and sword thrust from that mysterious person and the lizardmen. I clenched my right hand that I will not win this battle. I look to my side, I see that Lucs, Solar, Marito, Ara and a lot more people are now leaving the area. I sigh in relief that they are now safe but how can I save myself. I was too busy thinking of a plan then the mysterious man attacked me again.

"Power Slash!" He slashed his sword downward I attempt to guard it but it was too powerful and I got knocked back a little, I look at him and he dashed again at me.

"Sword Dance." he said and I put myself in defensive stance. He now in front of me giving massive blows and keeping his combo, I am just hanging blocking his attacks firmly and I decide to do my escape plan. I deflected his attack as he let go of his sword and receive a cut from me then I quickly charge at the lizardmen in front of me. "Deceive." I said as I quickly vanished out of their sight, they were confused and I quickly run through them before my skill will expire soon. I finally reach escaped Bethma Lake, I didn't encounter Ara and the others when I got out. _"I guess I am late again."_ I thought to myself and I walk back to the inn.

**(? POV)**

"Tch that little brat escaped." I said to myself, I was in the shore to find my boat to return to Velder. I found my boat and quickly get in, started the engines and left the place. How can I report this to Chloe about my failure. I think she will go easy on me when she heard how.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver: That is the end of this chapter 11 guys<strong>

**As I was saying I thought new skills about them I don't literally thought 1 skill only I can't find a good way to squeeze them in, maybe in the next chapters maybe.**

**Lucia: yay~! the gang is one again.**

**Elsword: When are we gonna enter the fight Silver?**

**Silver: Oh you will sooner or later. Blake finish it up for me I need to do something *left the place.***

**Blake: Silver will be thrilled of your reviews about his story, and he will also be thrilled if you wanted to be part of the story by giving your OC in your review comments. I think that is all, these are the gangs singing off.**

**Everyone: Bye~!**


	13. Luc's Gang

**Silver: Here is the next chapter :|**

**Lucia: Yay~!**

**Blake: You ok Silver?**

**Silver: Yeah I'm fine not emotional today that's all**

**Venta: Come on I wanna start the story**

**Silver: Fine fine I will. By the way I will need some OC for the villains in the next chapter so if you want to be a part of the dark side post your review comments. I think that is all let's start.**

**Classes:**

**Lucia: Soul Guardian (17)**

**Venta: Caluso Warrior (19)**

**Jannet: Weapon Alchemist (18)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Luc's Gang<strong>

**(Elsword's POV)**

It's strange that Blake and Ara didn't show up for breakfast today. We just left their food on the table in Rena's room in case they show up, but they didn't. We are in Eve's room for now.

"Where are they?" Aisha asked to us and we just stare at each other clueless. No one knows why they didn't show up but I guess I will check Ara's room maybe they are still asleep.

"I'll check their rooms, maybe they overslept or something." I assured them and they nodded in agreement. I left the room and walk my way to Ara's room first. I knock the door swiftly.

"Hey guys you awake yet?" I said while still knocking the door. There was no response, I tilted the doorknob and it was no locked. Weird aren't they suppose to lock it? I opened the door and glance everywhere. Ara and Blake are not in the room, I even checked the bathroom still nothing. I went out of the room and went to Blake's room now. As I predicted the door isn't locked too. I entered the room no one is in here, even the three people we fought is not here.

"This is getting a little bit suspicious" I mumbled to myself. I wonder where did Ara and Blake went and did the three escaped? I keep questioning myself until I give up to find answers and headed back to Eve's room.

"So are they in there?" Raven asked me with straight face.

"No they are not, and so as the three people we fought is not there too." I mutter to them.

All of them were shock at what I just said. I have to admit too that I was shock that they are not where they are suppose to be. They stare at each other to think what to do and I was the one who thought first.

"Well since they are gone why not look for them right?" I said with a fake laugh. They quickly look to me like I am a weirdo but they agreed to my idea. We left Eve's room and went to our rooms to get our gear and weapons in case we might encounter something during the search.

I quickly put on my armor and took my sword and left my room and locked the door with the key. I went to the lobby of the inn and it seems I am the first one prepared. I waited for a while and see Eve walking down the alleyway.

"Hey Elsword you sure are fast." she said and I just rolled my eyes to her compliment. After a while the rest are prepared, I don't know why it took so long, and we left the inn to search for them.

"Ok for a higher chance of finding them we will split up. Ara, Eve, Chung you come with me while Raven, Aisha and Rena, you guys go west while we go east of town." I stated to everyone and they all nodded in agreement. We walk our way to the east in search of them but no luck so far.

* * *

><p>We have been searching for two hours and still no sign of them. We returned to the inn and waited for the others to return. While waiting we had some random conversation about monsters, magics, swords and more stuff about the battles we had. If went like that for a while then the others arrived, I ask them if they found any leads but ends up the same like us.<p>

"What now?" Aisha blurted out of a sudden, we think for a next idea to search for any leads. I got nothing this time and I gave up from finding any answers as the others are thinking.

"I know how about we check up with Stella, she might have an idea." Rena announced proudly about her idea and it was really a good one. We all agree to pay Stella a visit. We walk to the direction where her office is. Soon enough we arrived and see Stella is outside. She is talking to a few people that we cant recognize. We walk closer and closer then Stella noticed our presence.

"Oh hello to you gang, just talking to these heroes." she said with a warm smile on her face.

"Heroes?" Eve said in confusion and we looked at the crowd where we see the three men whom we fought last time. We immediately took out our weapons but quickly Ara budge between them and us preventing from having a fight.

"They are not bad guys all right." Ara reassured us and I took a deep sigh and put away my sword. The others did the same and Ara was relieved that a fight didn't broke out.

"So question, where's Blake?" Eve questioned Ara as she has a sweat drop down on her face.

"Um h-he is right-." she manages to say until someone finishes it for her.

"Over here." Blake suddenly crashed in the conversation. We were all shocked to hear him all of a sudden, we look at him and he has a few bruises and scratches and few of them are bleeding. Ara quickly ran to him and hugged him tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Luc's POV)<strong>

I see Ara charge at Blake and hugged him really hard. I can't help it but I guess she is in love with Blake and I just chuckled a little.

"Ow~, don't hug so tight you're hurting me." Blake muttered in pain and Ara loose her grip a little.

"You idiot why do you always have to be so stubborn." she blurted out and Blake just place a smile on his face. I stare at the couple a little more and I have a smirk on my face so as Solar and Asashin. That's right I'm gonna call him by his first name now. Blake saw us and he just rolled his eyes and pet Ara's head.

"Blake you have a lot of explaining to do." the red-haired man said to Blake and he just simply nodded.

"Ok, let's get back to the inn for that explanation. Oh and Stella you can take charge to the other people we rescued." Blake said out loudly and Stella nodded in agreement. She turned around and focuses on her attention to the other people. Then the red-haired man and the others started to walk, Blake motioned his hand to follow. The six of us just followed them and none of us manage to say a word.

We walk for a while and finally reached the inn. They went inside first and I was about to enter but someone is holding my arm preventing me to go. I look around and it was Lucia who is holding me back, I'm about to ask her but she spoke first before me.

"Lucs, do you think we are in trouble?" she asked me with a hint of fear. I pet her head to make her feel better in a way and assure her. "We won't, stay strong Lucia." I said with a warm smile, she nodded and walked with me into the inn.

The six of us entered the inn and we see Blake is waiting for us in the lobby. I have to be honest I am getting quite nervous confronting Blake's gang, it makes me feel I want to run far far away.

"Took you guys long out there?" he asked me and I tried to hide my nervousness.

"Nothing just day dreaming." I lied but it seems he didn't notice it. I sigh in relief by that, he then motioned his hand to follow him. We walk along the alleyway and stop in a room. He knocked the door and opened it slowly. He then squeeze his head on the gap.

"Hey we are coming in." he said out loudly and opened the door completely. He entered first and we also entered the room. I see the red haired man from before then the purplette magician, a green haired elf with a bow, a half human and half nasod man, a blonde man holding a cannon, a nasod with two drones floating around her, and Ara is here too. I gulp to see them with straight faces and all of them are staring at us, I look at Blake and he is... cooking? He will explain right but why is he cooking right now? Quickly I smell the scent of the food and my stomach growled. Everyone heard the growl and I hid my face in embarrassment although I see Blake chuckled a bit, so that is why he is cooking I am such an idiot. Silence crept to us for a while and Ara stood up as she walk to Blake to help him about his cooking or something. It took a while then Blake served us some bacon and hotdogs, I taste it and it was really good like what I ate when I woke up. He also gave us his reserved breakfast, man what a guy but all good things needs to end as the purplette opened her mouth.

"So Blake are you gonna explain why now?" she said with a serious tone. I look at Blake and he just sighed and look at her emotionlessly.

"All right, it is simple I just talked to these three named Lucs, Solar and Asashin..." he explained every detail that what happened today. It took a while and we just kept eating while Blake is covering us being good guys I think. And soon enough his explanation came to an end and they were really not impressed or anything.

"Well just how stubborn are you Blake?" asked the one with drones floating around her.

"I uhhh, everytime?" he said confused and I was shocked that he really is that stubborn. I mean really sacrificing himself is not a good habit and even just for our safety, ok that is quite heroic but no one will let him allow to do that of course even I did. I stare at him for a while as he scratches the back of his head for his stubbornness. I wish I can help him in any way but who knows he might get more stubborn in the end.

"So these are the gang you are talking about." said the half nasod half human, I try not to make eye contact from any of them it is creepy at bit. I look at Lucia and the others and they are trying to do the same.

"How can you be so sure that they are telling the truth?" the red haired man asked. I look at Blake and he is just there emotionless and we were all waiting for an answer.

"Because I trust them, I know it's hard to believe but look they are telling the truth after all." He replied with confidence, I was astonished at his answer and at the same time relief that he trusted us this whole time. I guess we are lucky to meet him in our time here. As they mentioned it I didn't get the chance to know the others names.

"Hey Blake, who are they?" I ask him politely and he quickly looked at me.

"Oh yeah right you don't know their names yet. Here is Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Eve, Raven, and Chung." he said as he pointed out every one of them.

"Nice to meet you I am Lucs and this is my gang, Lucia, Solar, Asashin, Venta and Jannet." I announce but still nervous about them for some reason. I am still trying to avoid eye contact but I just let it go, I took a deep breath and faced them directly with confidence

"Does your gang have a name?" Aisha blurted out suddenly, I was stunned by that question. We never think of a name yet ever since we started we can't think any. I just let out a sigh and look at them again.

"We don't have a name yet." I replied in a monotone voice. After that no one else spoke a word well I guess it is the end of the meeting? I just look up on the ceiling thinking what will happen next, then I feel someone is poking my shoulder. I look back down and it was Lucia poking me

"So, where are living now?" she whispered to my ear. I was stunned again at a question, I look at Solar and Asashin and they don't have anything at all. I look at Blake this time he has a confused look as I stood up and walk towards him.

"Hey Blake, um~ do you have a place where we can stay?" I ask him innocently and yet embarrassed. He was shocked about it and he just let it slide.

"Well I have an apartment in a hotel in Velder which I don't use anymore, it's not that big but I think you all can fit in there." he replied in a monotone voice.

"Wow, thanks Blake you really are a lifesaver." I shouted out with joy although it's in Velder so that means we will leave Bethma.

"Don't worry we live there too and get ready because we will leave tomorrow." he added, he gave me the key for the apartment and I nodded in reply. I walk back to the others and announce the good news.

"Well Blake offered his apartment in Velder we can stay there for now." I announce with confidence this time and they were happy about it knowing we have a place to stay and in the same city with Blake too.

**(Vlad's POV)**

I am having my report to Chloe and she is not really happy about my report due to failure because of that black swordsman.

"How in the world you failed! You already controlled the lizardmen and still failed you imbecile!" she shouted out loud to me. I can't help it but it is my faith for having a failed quest.

"That is enough Chloe he cannot handle the El Gang alone." someone bumped in the conversation quickly. Chloe suddenly shocked and bowed down to him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Master Wally. I just outburst that's all." she replied trying to be innocent.

"So the new member of the gang huh, did they depart back here yet Vlad?" Master Wally asked me and I bowed to show my respect.

"Not yet master but they will soon." I replied still bowing down.

"I see, Chloe prepare the battleship I just got from the Nasod King let's pay them a visit for foiling my plans. And Vlad get some rest and meet your partners for tomorrow."

"As you wish master." Chloe and I said in unison and we left for our duty.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver: And cut!<strong>

**Elsword: So Wally is the evil mastermind.**

**Blake: I guess so.**

**Silver: Hey enough now, I am terribly sorry for the long delay I just have gotten a little bit busy from everything in all.**

**Oh and if you wanted to join the dark side just comment your OC and the following requirements which is said in the last chapters and just put dark side so I know that they will be in the villains.**

**Lucs: So when will you post the next chapter?**

**Silver: Beats me but that is all for now. This is Silver signing out~**

**Everyone: BYE~!**

***End Transmission***


	14. The Red Strings of Fate

**Silver: Here comes another chapter.**

**Jannet: What it will be this time Silver?**

**Silver: I won't tell you.**

**Venta: Aww come on please.**

**Silver: No.**

**Blake: Let him guys he just got slightly recovered from different health conditions again.**

**Solar: Yeah come on Silver start the story.**

**Silver: Ok here comes chapter 13.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Red Strings of Fate<strong>

**(Vlad's POV)**

It is morning the time to start our visit from those people whom I fought. I came to the battleship near the shore, I walk on board to see Master Wally and three people behind him.

"Ah Vlad good to see you regained your strength." he said with happiness in his voice.

"I just did what you told to me master." I replied as I bow down before him. He just chuckled at my words.

"I would like you to meet your fellow comrades. This is Soul, Xyza and Sandra." he announced and pointed each one of them. Soul has a white coat on with a white pants, gloves, shoes, vest, shirt, shoes and even his sword. Everything is white, I look at him and he has blue eyes. Next was Xyza she wears a hoodie with long sleeves and a skirt that reaches her thighs it looks color white with a few gold outlines. She also wears white boots that reaches to her legs and she has two mini bows on both of her back hands (I don't remember what it is called). Lastly was Sandra, she is wearing a pink dress that reaches to her legs and it has red color outlines and she also wears pink gloves, pink hat and pink boots also reaches her legs. I don't know what she has but I guess I will know later.

"Nice to meet you all." I greeted them nicely

"Nice to meet you too Vlad." Soul replied but the two didn't answer. "Don't mind them they are quite good when you get to know them better." he added and I nodded in return.

"That settles it let us set sail." Master Wally said in a monotone voice.

"Yes master." We all said in unison and went to our specific role in the ship. I look at Master Wally who is just standing there, I think he is thinking something but I can't figure it out. I shrug of my thoughts and return to my duty.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ara's POV)<strong>

I walk along with Blake as he will report everything that happen during our mission to Stella. I can't help it but rest my head onto his shoulder and hold his hand while we are walking. Not too soon we finally arrived at Stella's office. I said to Blake I will wait here outside while he will give his report about everything. It's sure is happy to see Lucs and his friends finally together again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Luc's POV)<strong>

Everything sure is now boring, we are waiting for Ara and Blake to come back so we can go to Velder and it seems it took longer than it should be. I am just staring outside the window hoping to see something big but I know I can't find something like that here. It sure became quiet since we solved all the problems here on Bethma and I can't wait to go to Velder and see a new city.

"Hey Lucs you ok? You have been staring outside the window all morning." Lucia said. I look at her quickly as possible.

"Yeah I'm ok. I just can't wait to go to another place." I replied.

"Oh... Hey Lucs want a sparring?" she said as she plays her fingers. I was surprised about what she said, I just smiled and nodded.

We went out of the inn and go to an empty road. It can't be helped by not finding a good place to spar. I see Lucia took out her daggers and changed to her battle position, I shrug off my thoughts for now and enjoy this time with Lucia. Not too soon both of us dash to each other and our daggers clashed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Eve's POV)<strong>

Everyone is really having their own time. I am busy doing modifications to Oberon and Ophelia. It sure is tough giving them parts and stuff. I am doing a fine progress so far but someone knocked the door. I stopped myself and removed the sweat I have on my face. I opened the door and it was Elsword.

"Hi Eve I brought some food." he said with a smile while he is holding a plate with bacon and eggs and I was left clueless about it but I think it is rude not to accept his food.

"Thanks Elsword." I replied in a monotone voice and took away the plate from his hands. I don't know what to do now and Elsword is just staring right in front of me. We were crept with an awkward silence but I really should go back working on Oberon and Ophelia.

"Do you need some help?" Elsword ask and I was shocked. I am thinking to myself if should I accept it or not but in the end I gave up and accepted his offer.

"Yeah, I am making modifications to Oberon and Ophelia." I replied in a monotone voice. And so he entered my room and closed the door behind him. He was amazed about my works in mechanics especially to Moby, Remy, Oberon and Ophelia. I can help but something in my chest is starting to feel weird. I tried to keep it in for the moment and start to eat the food Elsword brought me. It was really delicious and I can't stop eating it by its wonderful taste. While I was eating the food I saw Elsword giggled, I don't know why he is giggling and I was curious to ask.

"Uhh... Is something funny?" I ask him curiously and still giggling. I titled my head in confusion then he was finished giggling.

"You are just so cute when you are eating with that face." he said with a warm smile on his face.

I don't know why but suddenly I feel a weird feeling on my chest and I feel like I am about to explode. I don't understand it at all but I will try to ignore it and return to my work. I feel more shaky now because of this weird feeling I have on my chest, I took the hammer to continue on the armor I was working for Oberon. It was going fine until I suddenly hit my finger. I screamed in pain and Elsword quickly went to my side.

"Are you alright Eve?" he quickly said as he take a look at my hand. I looked at it and it is swollen and so painful too. Elsword quickly took the med-kit in the cabinet of and took out a small cloth and some alcohol. He opened the alcohol and poured some on the injury, I bit my lip to prevent the pain and then he covered it with the cloth. He wrapped it a little tight but it is already good enough, I was about to thank him until he suddenly kissed the finger. I'm starting to feel my cheeks is getting hot. Elsword looked at me with a warm smile and I didn't notice that I am smiling to him as well. We stared at each other for the rest of the time after all what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>(Aisha's POV)<strong>

It is Raven's turn to cook food for us today and I decided to help him a bit. Right now he is cooking some meat while I am dicing some vegetables. I can't stop looking at him with all his body, eyes, and face. I feel my face heating up and I quickly look back to dicing the vegetables I was supposed to do. When I returned my gaze to the vegetables I can feel that Raven is staring at me right now and I can feel my face heating up some more. I start to chop the vegetables faster and faster as my face heats up some more, while I am chopping the vegetables a hand stopped me from continuing it. I look at Raven who look confused at my actions but I need to hide it somehow.

"Is something wrong?" he suddenly asked and my brain suddenly panicked as he speak to me.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, e-everything is fine." I imaginatively face palmed myself because I stutter a bit. I look at Raven now has a smile printed on his face then hugged me all of a sudden. I was shocked but I becoming relaxed every second.

"If there is something you want to say to me I will hear it." he whispered to my ear but I feel very calm by being embraced by his arms and I decide to speak up.

"I-I like you Ra-Raven." I stutter out but it seems I said it properly. He chuckled and he hugged me some more.

After that he broke the hug and returned to cooking the meat. I don't know why he broke the hug and didn't say anything but I guess he also like me as well. I can see him having a warm smile now instead of a normal emotionless face. I feel so enlightened though by seeing him happy like this. I return to helping him making food for the gang and this starts my new path with Raven.

* * *

><p><strong>(Chung's POV)<strong>

I really need to repair and polish my pistols and my cannon. Maybe I should really stop smashing my cannon at everything I guess. I tried to find my polisher but it seems I can't find it. I guess I left it at the table of Eve's room again. I stood up and opened the door and closed it. I turned around and accidentally bump with someone and we both fell the ground and I am being pulverize. I grunted in pain and I look clearer to the one whom I bump, she had long blonde hair, green eyes and green clothes. After a while I notice it was Rena, she has her eyes still closed I guess she is knocked out by that bump. I put her aside first and I stood up and maintain my composure. Before I carry her I noticed she is holding something. I look carefully and it was my polisher.

"_I guess I need to thank her when she get up." _I thought to myself and I carry her bridal style. She sure is heavy but my armor is a lot more heavier than her. I tried to reach for the doorknob without letting her go and I manage to do it. I kick the door open and I walk inside the room. I lay her down to my bed and polish my weapons. I don't know why but I always ended up staring at Rena instead of polishing my weapons. But really she sleeps so peaceful and she is so cute too but I think she can't wake up from that bump and I will take care of her for now.

* * *

><p><strong>(Venta's POV)<strong>

It was really boring right now. It is just me and Solar. I only play with my fingers while Solar is just reading some random magazines. It really would be nice if I hang out with my friends but I think they are not here now. But come to think of it I only know Solar only a bit. We don't talk so much I wonder why. I guess now is the time to change that. I stood up from my chair and walk sit right next to him.

"Hey Solar what are you reading?" I ask him nicely while tapping his shoulder to get his attention. At first he didn't notice but the second time I tapped his shoulder he look at me with a straight face.

"Oh um, it is about a prince who swore that he will protect his princess from any harm and always stay by her side." He replied in a monotone voice and his eyes is still staring at the magazine. He quickly returned reading it and I became curious. I peek a little and read some of its content, It was the part that the prince is trying to protect the princess from a surprise attack of bandits. But I quickly interrupted as I noticed Solar was staring at me, I feel embarrassed a bit but he remained calm as usual.

"Want to read it too?" He ask me and I just nodded in reply, then he move closer to me and he put his arm around me and hold the book with both hands. I am confused right now but I guess I will leave this slide for now and enjoy the moment. It is the first time I am close to Solar now and I don't want to waste it. I rest my head onto his shoulder while he reads the story for me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Marito's POV)<strong>

Today I am with Jannet outside and we will experiment something that might be helpful for my weapons. If it worked it can also help our friends too. We both found a perfect place, a simple field of Bethma. Jannet brought out a big mat and I help her to set it on the ground. It was simple and we sat down. Without time to waste Jannet brought her materials and I brought out my ammunition and other weapons like swords, claymore, great swords. But we decide to try mine first. I took out a few bullets while Jannet is setting her stuff, then we are all set. I gave first one bullet to Jannet then she pick up her test tube and put some of her red potion in it and some other things then she finally put the bullet. She swings the tube a little to mix the things in it and after a while the other materials she put disappeared and the bullet is starting to glow.

"Is it suppose to be like that?" I question her as I am confused why the bullet is glowing.

"Hmm I think so, try using it." she said as she put a finger on her chin. I nodded as a reply and I took out my handgun and loaded the bullet into the chamber. Surprisingly Jannet threw a wooden box and I think that will be the target, I quickly aim the box and shoot it. I expected nothing but when the bullet went out of my gun it was like a little fireball, I was really shocked and amazed at the same time to think that it really works, Jannet's idea works! Both of us hold hand and jump up and down with full of joy. It lasted for a while then I notice some people are looking at us and she notice it too, we quickly let go and turned around. I am really embarrassed at just what happened I don't know what came over me. I start to turn around again and see that Jannet is playing with her fingers and her cheeks are a bit pink.

"Hey uhh.. Well it's a success." I said proudly and she smiled to know that her idea was perfect. _"Well that is our Jannet, smart, intelligent, caring and cute."_ I chuckle a bit on the last one I thought and I had to admit she really is cute. But for now we need to get back to work.

"Come on Jannet we still need to try the swords." I blurted out and she suddenly went out of her thoughts and nodded in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>(Blake's POV)<strong>

I explained every situation that we found during our stay here in Bethma and make sure that it is understandable for Stella.

"I see so everything is now at ease then." She said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, we solved everything we encounter here in Bethma." I reassure her and she has a smile printed on her face.

"Well that sure is expected to the El Gang. Thank you for your help Blake." she replied with happiness.

"It is our pleasure to help." I said nicely and left her office.

And as suspected Ara is waiting for me, I just smiled and we start to walk back to the inn. It sure is nice to have Ara around to accompany me and it makes me happy. Besides I can't wait to tell everyone that we can go home now. I can't wait to go back to Velder.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver: And cut!<strong>

**Blake: Aww~ how sweet everyone has their own couple.**

**Everyone except Blake and Silver: *blushes***

**Silver: Hihihi well it is nice to see some bonding time.**

**Oh and sorry for the long delay I just happened to postpone my work due to uhm... health problems maybe but I promise chapter 14 will be release faster than it should be.**

**Blake: Just don't push yourself too hard ok Silver.**

**Silver: I will, and those other OC's I am planning to join the story in chapter 14 somehow but I will manage to join them in the story so don't worry.**

**And that is all this is Silver and the El Gang signing out.**

**Everyone: Bye~!**

***End Transmission***


	15. Tragic Loss

**Silver: Here comes the next chapter.**

**Blake: That was fast than usual.**

**Silver: A promise is a promise.**

**Lucs: How about the other OC's?**

**Silver: Some of them will be a part of the story now ok.**

**Venta: Come on let's start it already.**

**Silver: I clearly forgot to put the class of the villains.**

**Classes:**

**Vlad: Mind Lord (19)**

**Soul: Frost Slayer (19)**

**Xyza: Ice Ranger (18)**

**Sandra: Mystic Magician (18)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Tragic Loss<strong>

**(Blake's POV)**

We are now sailing back to Velder and I am on top of the boat again. I just find it very amusing for me that is. The breeze is cool and I feel so relaxed, I laid back for a while and look at the sky. I am very satisfied and I am starting to fall asleep. I was about to close my eyes but I hear someone is climbing up the ladder and walking towards me. I look where the sound is coming from and it was Ara.

"Hi Ara, what brings you here?" I ask her nicely.

"I uh... just want to be with you for a while." she replied while she is playing with her fingers.

I am a bit surprised though but I quickly sat up and motioned my hand to sit beside me. It was quiet for a while and I just look at the sea as the breeze past us. I look at Ara and she is so... beautiful, the wind sway her hair in the air and she is smiling at me. Although she doesn't handle the cold winds very well, I quickly took off my coat and covered her body with it.

"Huh.. Blake you will get cold if you don't put your coat." she blurted out and I just refused what she just said.

"It's fine I am used to it and I don't want to see you get a cold." I replied with a warm smile.

She cuddled my coat and hid her face from what I said. I just chuckled a bit and the breeze is sure nice and cold, I just hope we can get home soon. We were crept with a comfortable silence afterwards and I noticed Ara is getting a bit sleepy.

"Feeling a bit tired?" I ask her, and she just nodded in reply.

"You can lie down on my lap for the moment and get some rest." I said and she quickly lie down on my lap and her eyes is beginning to close.

"Good night Ara." I whispered to her ear and kissed her forehead. I waited for a while and I can hear her sleeping now, I tried to brush her long hair with my hand to make her more comfortable in her sleep. As for me I returned my gaze on the sea and enjoy the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucs' POV)<strong>

I am just hanging on the ladder watching Ara sleeps on Blake's lap. They sure are cute together, I just smirk as I see Ara smiled when Blake kissed her forehead. I thought I had enough then I climb back down to be with the others. As I reach the ground I turned around and was I surprised that Lucia is waiting for me.

"So done peeking at those lovebirds." she sang while clapping her hands. I just rolled my eyes hiding my embarrassment.

"Come on Lucs the others are waiting." she said and she quickly took my arm and dash off to the deck of the ship. We finally stop and I gasp for air from all of that running, I took a deep breath and stare at Lucia, Jannet, Solar, Venta and Asashin.

"So why did you drag me along here?" I ask Lucia as I glare her for a bit. But it doesn't seem to have any effect as she still have the smile on her face. She then grasp her hands and opened her mouth.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" she said out loud with confidence.

Well I was not surprised she really love that game and always drag me along to join. I am here now so I don't have a reason to bail out. We all sat down the floor and she started the game by asking truth or dare to Venta.

"Venta, truth or dare?" she ask with cheerful voice. Venta glares at her for a bit and we are waiting for an answer.

"Dare!" she replied quickly and Lucia has a smirk on her face. I don't know what her plan is but I guess it will be something hard.

"I dare you to kiss Solar." she said still has the smirk on her face. We all stare at the two and wonder will they do it? I look at them closely Solar is blushing a bit while Venta is cherry red. I just laugh a bit and everyone glares at me, everything is going fine and Lucia is being the lovey-dovey. I just look at the sky and I can't wait to arrive at Velder soon.

* * *

><p><strong>(Vlad's POV)<strong>

I am at the front deck of the ship with a binoculars on my hand. Master Wally was ordered me to spot for the boat of those scums that I lost and attack them swiftly. I tried to look for them a few times now but I had no luck so far. I tried to look again, and while I am trying to look for a boat I hear footsteps coming close to me. I stop for a second and look who it was, it was Soul and he keeps coming closer and closer to me. I kept my cool and return to my duty by searching the boat.

"Need some company?" he asked me in a monotone voice.

"Yeah it would be nice." I replied while still doing my duty by looking around with my binoculars.

It feels awkward at the same time comfortable that someone is accompanying me so I won't be alone. I never felt something like this when I was young now I know how it feels and it really is good.

Slowly the breeze past us and it almost gave me the chills while Soul didn't make any reaction to the cold winds. Also I noticed the clouds are getting darker a little, maybe it's just my imagination or will it rain soon? I stop myself from what I am doing and I stare at Soul, he is just staring at the horizon for some reason and he seems to be relaxed or something.

"So... how did you join to us? To Master Wally I mean." I ask him and he seem lost his trance. _"Did I disturbed him or something?" _I thought to myself then he look at me slowly. I gulp my own saliva of thinking what might happen next.

"Well all I ever wanted to do is get stronger and protect my friends." He said in a monotone voice but when I look him closely he is really serious about it. Well I can't reject that and I want to help him in some way that I can. But for now I put my hand onto his shoulder and he seems confused a bit.

"Well we are here to watch your back in case you need us." I replied and his eyes widen a bit.

"We are together in this Soul, we always protect each other." I assure him and he nodded in understanding what I just said.

I returned to my duty by looking at the boat, I look side to side and zoom my binoculars even more then quickly I spotted something. It was a boat, I zoomed some more and identify the people in it. I spot some familiar faces then until I found the one I fought last time then my blood boiled a lot. I quickly ran and opened the door with force of the bridge room of the ship where Master Wally is waiting.

"Master Wally! I found them!" I reported while I gasp for air. I see Master Wally stood up and remained calm, he walk closer to me and I look at him straight still gasping for air.

"Good job Vlad, now let's go pay them a visit." he said as he has a smirk on his face and I just nodded in understanding. I followed him all the way to the pilot of the ship.

"Full speed ahead, our targets have been spotted." Master Wally said out loud.

"Yes sir!" the pilot and the rest of the crew replied like a battle cry and the ship is now moving forward and it is getting faster and faster every minute.

* * *

><p><strong>(Raven's POV)<strong>

The boat is doing fine and we will arrive Velder faster if it continues like this. I am happy that Aisha wants to help me with the boat. To be simple I made her in charge with the navigations and signatures of nearby boats. Sometimes I can't stop looking at from time to time and everytime I do it she always looks away and I feel that she is shy or something. Everything is running smooth and the breeze is normal. I thought everything will be fine until the heat signature suddenly beeped. Aisha was surprised and she look quickly at the device.

"There is something coming at us on the east." she said as she examines the signature.

I took my binoculars and look to the west where something is approaching us. I zoomed it a little and I see a... battleship? Why would there be a battleship. I let Aisha take the wheel while I take a better look at the ship. I can't recognize any faces as soon as I look at the pilot of the ship. I noticed a familiar face, Wally is in the ship and it is coming closer and closer really fast. I quickly put down the binoculars and I take the wheel now. I turn the boat to the west and speed up the boat to its limit. Aisha is confused why I did all this of all the sudden. She took the binoculars and take a look at the ship, she also was shocked that she saw Wally.

"Aisha, warn the others we are in big trouble." I said and she just simply nodded. She took the microphone and announced the others.

* * *

><p><strong>(Blake's POV)<strong>

I still combing Ara's hair with my hand and I always stare at the horizon. It was really peaceful, but the breeze suddenly changed. I am confused a bit why then the boat moved to the left and moved really fast. I don't know what is happening but I need to wake Ara.

"Ara. Ara. Ara wake up." I said while shaking her body. It took a while then she starts to wake up.

"What is it Blake? Are we in Velder already." she said while she rubs her eyes. I just sigh that she is half asleep. I grab her arm and carry her bridal style, I don't feel going down the ladder like this so I quickly jump down to the front deck of the boat. I land as gently as I can and put Ara down and stand on her own feet.

"What is going on?" Lucs asked me, I only shrug which I don't really know what is going on. Before he Lucs start to speak again someone spoke from the microphone.

"Be prepared everyone Wally is chasing us!" Aisha said out loud

Most of us were confused about it, who is Wally anyway? I look at everyone, they were confused but Ara was different. She became fully awake and shocked, after a while Rena, Chung, Elsword and Eve came to the front deck as well.

"What the hell! Wally is suddenly chasing us now." Elsword muttured out and he is starting to get angry.

"Relax Elsword we will be fine." Eve tries to calm him down a bit.

"Hey Blake try looking at the back and tell us what you see ok." Chung said, I was about to protest but Rena won't let go of him. I just simply nodded and went to the back of the boat.

I stare at the thing that is coming at us. I can't see it right since it's too far. I reach out for the binoculars but suddenly three people came out of the waters. I quickly took out my sword and switch to my battle stance. It appears those three people are nasods. I think they are not friendly as their hand turned into swords. Then suddenly the three charged at me, I reacted as I charged to them as well and all our swords clashed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Elsword's POV)<strong>

We waited for Blake to return but he sure is having his time. We wait for him for a while and we need to escape Wally somehow. For now I tap my foot impatiently waiting for Blake.

"Do you think that it's a bad idea to let check it alone?" Venta ask us. I only shrug my head, I know him a lot being the stubborn one.

"Nah he will be alright. He is used to be alone anyway." I replied in a monotone voice.

"I'll go check on him." Lucs blurted out of the sudden.

"Yeah, he doesn't know Wally so it's quite a risk if you ask me." Solar added on.

I just sigh and look at Eve who seems to worry as well. I only nodded in reply then Lucs starts to walk to the back of the boat. Lucs suddenly stop from his steps and we heard a familiar sound.

_*TING*_

That sound it is like the sound how I used to find him from the first time we met. I quickly shook off my head knowing that Blake is fighting back there. We all run quickly to the back but suddenly a lot of nasod guards, assaults and a Crow Rider appeared out of the waters. The guards blocked our way to Blake and the Crow Rider and attackers are on our back. We are completely surrounded, we quickly took out our weapons and the Crow Rider dashes towards Venta.

"Look out!" I shouted as I parry the Rider's attack and they took a step backward. Then all of them charged at us and we all engage in battle.

* * *

><p>We all have our own targets and I am handling the Crow Rider. He attacks like Raven so I have the advantage I used all the techniques I know to take it down. "Wind Blade!" I shouted out and a big blade appeared behind me and hit the Crow Rider. I charged again and slash him a few times and ended him with another skill "Flame Geyser!" I said as I swing my sword downwards with all my power. The rider doesn't show any signs of still being functional. I quickly regroup with the others. We managed to finish the rest of them with ease but we feel a bit tired now and receive a few cuts.<p>

"Ok now we get to-" I was cut off as more of them popped up from the waters and I gritted my teeth as they guard the way to the back of the boat and there are more on the front deck as well.

"Lucs go help Blake, I'll make an opening." I said with anger to these machines.

"Armageddon Blade!" I said with force as my sword become larger than it's usually be. I quickly charge at the one's guarding the back of the boat. I slash side to side and cleared a way for Lucs to enter.

"Be careful you two." I said to myself as I help the others fight the nasods on the front deck.

* * *

><p><strong>(Blake's POV)<strong>

I fight and fight these nasods keep popping out of the waters. As I about to defeat the last nasod appeared suddenly another one jumped out of the waters and about to slash me. I quickly guarded the attack and I jump back to regain posture.

"We meet again you imbecile." the one who attacked me said with full of anger. I am confused a bit but when I took a good look it was the one I fought in Bethma.

"It's you again. You control them so that's why the lizardmen obeys you that time." I blurted out as I prepare to attack.

"Don't think I come here alone you runt." he said as more people came out of the waters. The first one is wearing a white coat with blue outlines and he is holding a frost sword. The second is also wearing a hoodie and she has mini bows on her back hands. And the last one wears a pink dress and she summon her wand out of nowhere, like Aisha would do.

I can't handle them alone like this, I need some help and right on cue someone came to my aid. Lucs arrived while destroying some nasods. I was hoping more would come but I guess he is just the only one came but it is better than nothing.

"Go nasods distract him." the controller said and more nasods pop out and charged at Lucs. He quickly fight the nasods coming to him. "Shadow Strike!" he said and his shadows came out and attack the charging nasods. I tried to assist him but more nasods pop out and blocked my way to him.

"Why help him when you have a fight yourself." someone said, I quickly turned around and the one with the frost sword charged at me. I quickly jumped to dodge his attack, I thought I escaped but suddenly a mystical portal appeared in front of me then the one charging me went through the portal and our swords clashed. I am on the disadvantage due to my formation and he pushed me downwards and crashed on the boat. I grunted in pain and tried to stand back up with a help from my sword.

"Blake you alright!" he shouted as he run to me. I returned to my battle stance and Lucs came to my aid.

"Yeah I'm fine. Their magician controls time so be careful in engaging." I replied back while I try to keep myself intact from that blow earlier.

"You wish that you shouldn't mess with us in the first place!" the controller blurted out and pointed his finger at us then more nasods came out and charging at us. I gaze on Lucs and he nodded in understanding. "Sword Barrage!" "Dagger Storm!" we both said out loud as all my six swords pop out and hit some of them and Lucs summoned four daggers and hit the charging nasods. We are not finish as we continue to our next plan. "Hallucinate." "Shadow Strike." we said in unison and our clones appeared out of nowhere. Both of us pointed at the nasods and our clones charges at them quickly and engaged in battle. Both me and Lucs charged at the four.

* * *

><p><strong>(Aisha's POV)<strong>

I'm shaking a bit and at the same time panicking. I don't know what to do and I look at Raven, he is a bit nervous but kept his cool and he is still driving the boat at full speed. He is trying his best to shake off Wally but the sensor is showing that it's just keep coming closer and closer. I became more nervous about what happened then I hear something coming to us. I walk towards the door and about to open it but suddenly a blade appeared and thrust my hand. I quickly withdraw my hand from the blade and step away from the door. Raven then noticed my hand covered in blood. He quickly put the boat in auto pilot mode and treated my injury, he took out a small medkit and took a bandage and some antiseptic. He pour some antiseptic on my hand and I bit my lip to prevent the pain then he put the bandage around my hand with care.

"T-thank you Raven." I said nervously and he quickly took his sword and stare at the door. Then at a blink of an eye the door burst into pieces by nasods. Raven quickly charged at the enemies and made a little black hole then he quickly slice the nasods into bits.

"Let's go Aisha we are not safe here anymore." He blurted out quickly and I just nodded. I took my wand and hold my injured hand to prevent it from bleeding and followed Raven.

It took us for a while then we finally went to the front deck and we saw everyone fighting as well. We quickly came to their aid, Raven charged forward and attacked a few nasods "Hypersonic Stab!" he quickly dash and the nasods were destroyed completely. I quickly came to Eve and Asashin and I quickly cast one of my spells to finish the rest "Lightning Bolt!" I quickly pointed my wand to the nasods and a bunch of lighting came out killing them. I thought it was over but more showed up and Venta, Solar, Jannet, Lucia and Asashin quickly engaged. "Homing Volley." Asashin said and he aimed every nasod and finally shot out a lot of bullets from his rifle and stunned them. "Air Cannon!" Venta quickly dashed to one of the them and started to beat it down with the help of her wind powers then Jannet threw a lot of potions in the air while Solar finishes the enemies with ease. We quickly regrouped and plan to escape the boat by using the life boat hidden on the ground level.

"Wait where is Lucs and Blake?" I asked them and they became worried.

"They are at the back of the ship and they are in combat there." Lucia mumbled while shaking a lot.

We can't just leave anyone behind, I examined the ship and it's really close also it's... glowing? The ship is glowing and I don't know why. I used the binoculars and examined it a little more and I see a big cannon aimed at us and it's charging up.

"Not good. Not good!" I shouted out and the others were focused to me.

"What's wrong Aisha." Eve ask me and I just remained speechless while I hand over the binoculars. She was shocked as well to see that thing charging up.

"They are trying to fire their laser cannon!" she shouted out loud and all of them were shocked.

"How much longer until it fires?" Asashin asked and he is shaking a bit.

"From my calculations it will fire in thirty seconds." she calculated everything and it is counting.

"We need to get out of here!" Rena blurted out

"But what about Blake and Lucs." Chung added and we all remained silent. I have an idea but I don't know if it will work.

"I'll try to get them." I mumble and they stared at me.

"Then I'm coming with you." Raven said in a monotone voice and I just nodded.

"Come back alive guys." Elsword said and he opened the hidden passage to the escape boat.

"Ok now let's get those two." Raven mumble and I just nodded again and we quickly ran to the back of the boat.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucs' POV)<strong>

We are manage to catch up from the four but it seems we can't handle it any longer. We receive a few cuts and bruises from everything and Blake is starting to bleed a little by taking all the damage. All our luck faded out as our clones disappeared, both of us quickly jumped back and Blake raised his sword and his other swords reassembled to its original form.

"You two are good, but it's time to end this." the leader of the four said and the magician quickly raised her wand as casted a spell. "Mystic Door." then a blink of an eye a portal opened in front of them, the one with the frost sword and mini bows entered it. Blake and I are now intense by not knowing where they might appear. Quickly arrows start to appear behind us, Blake quickly turned around and turned into his defensive stance "Blade Wall!" I thrust his sword on the ground and his six swords formed a wall blocking the arrows. Then Blake charged at the two so that leaves me with the two in front. I noticed the magician is starting to cast again "Speed Burst." and all of them are moving faster than normal. The one with the two swords is charging towards me. I quickly dash forward and tried to slash his legs but he quickly jumped over me and is charging to Blake.

"Blake look out!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and he heard me and noticed the leader charging to him.

I tried to go assist him but the magician blocked my way and I have no choice but to fight her instead.

"Lucs!" someone shouted behind me, I quickly look and Raven and Aisha is running to me.

"We need to get out of here, we don't have much time." Aisha explained and she quickly grabbed my arm.

"But Blake is in trouble." I replied while I struggle to free from her grip.

"The laser cannon is about to fire Lucs do you want to die!" she shouted right in front of me.

Of course I don't want to die but it really pains me to see a friend dies. But what the hell! I just can't leave the person who reunited us and become a friend too. I've decided that I will help him but it all fade away until Raven took my arm.

"Sorry Lucs I know you want to help him but we need to go." Raven whispered to my ear and he is starting to drag me away.

"Blake! Blake!" I screamed out his name while I try to reach my hand to him. But all my resistance is futile when Aisha is starting to cast a teleportation spell.

* * *

><p><strong>(Vlad's POV)<strong>

It sure is fun playing with him and see struggle from what he did to me last time. I noticed that his friends are leaving without him, hehe this is a good time really good time.

"Looks like you are now on your own pal." I said to him with a grin. He jumped away and looked at the people running away, his eyes widen and was shocked the fact he was abandoned. I quickly took this opportunity and dashed to him as fast as I can. He noticed my presence and quickly switch to his defence stance. I give all my strength to the slash I gave him, his stance was poor and knocked back and hit the debree of the boat.

"We like to have fun with you but our time is up" I announce with full of courage and we quickly jumped off the ship. I pushed the button on my earpiece and make the announcement.

"Master Wally we manage to injure the main target and still on the boat, we already bailed out of the boat." I report to Master Wally

"Good job Vlad. Alright men fire the cannon!" He replied and I stare at the ship which is about to fire any second now and a blink of an eye it fired and the ship was completely destroyed, no traces left behind like it vanished if it doesn't exist. Well our job is done now.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Silver: And that's it.<strong>

**Lucs: How dare you Aisha and Raven.**

**Aisha: We are too young to die.**

**Venta: So is this the end of the story?**

**Silver: Don't get the wrong idea Venta of course not. And sorry once again to update the next chapter so late.**

**Solar: It's ok as long it is being updated but make your promises next time.**

**Silver: I will, also the other OCs I am trying my best to squeeze them into the story and the hard part for me is that will they be on the good or bad side.**

**But oh well that is all I can say for now and I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**Everyone: BYE BYE.**

***End Transmission***


End file.
